Sun For My Love
by Black95White
Summary: Hanya tentang sehun namja yang tidak percaya akan namanya cinta sejati dengan segala keegoisan dan kekejaman yang dimilikinya sebelum bertemu dengan kai 'matahari' nya , kai namja yang melewati masa luka liku dari kehidupan oh sehun. Hunkai story ..
1. Chapter 1

Cast **:**

 **HunKai | Sehun x kai !**

 **Other cast :**

 **\- Wu Yifa**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Kim junction (sumo)**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Krystal**

 **\- Kim Min seok (Xiumin)**

 **\- Xi Luhan**

 **Warning BL ,Boy X Boy ,YAOI !**

 **AnnyongHaseyo! Perkenalkan saya Okky author baru lahir masih pemula gitu ..**

 **Ini Fanfaction debut pertama saya , jadi Sory kalau Kata-katanya banyak yang Typo Ataupun amburadul ..**

 **Saya usahi banget buat Fanfaction menjadi lebih baik lagi ^^ *author baru netas saya .. *pisss ^^V ..**

 **Fanfaction ini sedikit terinspirasi dari Film YAOI dari taiwan .. dan aktornya sedikit mirip dengan Sehun , makannya saya menjadikan HunKai couple terfavorit saya menjadi Main pair cast nya ^^ ..**

 **Terus Cintai SeKai / Hunkai /KaiHun/JonHun ^^ , percayai cinta mereka . Karna**

 **HunKai KaiHu REAAL ! *teriak pake toa***

 **EXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun X Kai**

 **Mereka hanya MILIK SM entertaiment , keluarga dan tuhan . saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja , No Like Cast , Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Pertemuan ...**

 **" Yaa .. Disini ayo lempar." suara riuh terdengar jelas di Ruang besar tersebut .**

 **Tepuk tangan dan teriakan heboh menambah susana menjadi riuh .**

 **Buk , buk , buk**

 **Srett**

 **TRANG !**

 **" YES !." Ucap namja dengan postur badan tegap dan tinggi seusai memasukan bola ke Ring .**

 **Prok,prok,prok**

 **Namja yang sedari tadi memandang dengan mata hitam jernihnya hanya bisa tersenyum manis bertepuk tangan keras saat melihat namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu mencetak angka .**

 **PRIITT!..**

 **Intrupsi pertandingan basket untuk beristirahat pun berbunyi . Namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu terduduk dan menyeka keringat yang berjatuhan dari dahinya .**

 **" Woooww krisss ! Yang tadi itu hebat sekali , bagaimana bisa kau memasukan bola ke dalam ring dengan jarak lima meter ?." Ucap namja bertubuh mungil memuji permainan namja bernama kris itu .**

 **Kris namja itu hanya tersenyum .**

 **" Aku sudah sering latihan dirumah jadi mungkin bisa bisa saja kan memasukan nya dengan mudah." ujar kris.**

 **" Oooo .. " Namja bertubuh kecil itu hanya mengagukan kepala nya dan tersenyum , kris namja tunggi ity juga ikut tersenyum dan mengacak rambut basah milik namja yang lebih pendek darinya .**

 **" Yakk ! Tiang .! " Namja bertubuh kecil itu protes dan menyapukan rambut hitam basah nya dengan handuk kecil yang sudah berada di tangan nya .**

 **" Hahahahaha , dasar cebol , suho cebol." ucap kris tertawa , suho namja yang tadi dipanggil 'Cebol' itu tidak terima mendengar panggilan yang di berikan kepada namja berpostur tubuh tinggi itu kris .**

 **Sreet**

 **Suho menyeret tangan kris dan langsung menimpa tubuh besar milik kris .**

 **" Nah rasakan ini tiang WU !." Teriak suho .**

 **'Kkkk' namja manis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua sosok namja yang sedang begulat itu hanya bisa terkikik geli .**

 **Senyum manis tidak pernah luntur saat mata hitam jernih nya memandang lekat lekat sosok namja tampan di bawah sana .**

 **posisi duduknya paling ujung dan sedikit paling belakang dari kursi penoton basket . Menguntungkan nya agar bisa memandang leluasa sosok namja yang sedang asik dengan dunia nya sendiri .**

 **'Dia lucu' bisik hatinya sesaat memandang dua namja yang sedang berlari kekanakan di lapangan basket tersebut .**

 **Dengan namja berpostur tubuh tinggi itu membawa handuk basah yang di pegangnya dan berlari mengejar namja lain bertubuh pendek darinya .**

 **" Yakk hentikan KRISS TIANG ! Keringat di ketiak mu itu bau .. Uweekk! jauhkan handuk ketiak mu dari ku ..**

 **Aku ingin muntah !. " Suara teriakan namja pendek itu mengelegar di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut .**

 **Suho namja yang memilik postur tubuh kecil dan berkaki pendek itu terus berlari , dan kris namja bertubuh tegap dan tinggi itu hanya asik mengejarnya dan sembari tertawa .**

 **" Ayo lah suho , keringat Dragon wu adalah keringat yang paling wangi dari Dragon lainnya ..." ucap kris , sembari menyodorkan handuk kecilnya ke hadapan suho .**

 **" YAK NAGA BAU !. "**

 **" Hahahahahaha .. " Entah kenapa melihat sosok namja yang mengejar namja itu sembari tetawa puas membawanya juga ikut tertawa .**

 **" Dia tampan ... " Ucap namja manis tersebut saat memandang wajah namja berpostur tubuh tinggi yang sekarang telah mendudukan pantatnya ke lantai lapangan basket .**

 **" Masih memandanginya lagi , hmm .. "**

 **DEG !**

 **Srett ..**

 **" Hufftt .. Baekhyun kau mengagetkan ku ! . " Ucap namja manis itu Terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah sosok namja imut yang mengejutkan nya yang sedari tadi memandang kebawah secara diam diam .**

 **" Haahhh ... Apa tidak capek harus seperti ini terus ." Baekhyun , namja itu memandang tepat di mata hitam jernih milik namja manis tersebut .**

 **"Kau bertanya padaku sekarang ,seperti kau bertanya kepada cermin .. " Namja manis tersebut menatap lesu ke arah baekhyun dan langsung kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah sosok namja menawan yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan namja berpostur lebih kecil dari tubuhnya .**

 **" Kai , aku juga sama sepertimu .. Ini-ini menyakitkan , apakah kita harus berhenti seperti ini terus ?. " Baekhyun megenggam erat telapak tangan namja manis bernama kai tersebut .**

 **Hening**

 **Kai tidak menjawab dia hanya terdiam menatap kosong sosok di bawah sana . Tidak ada lagi percakapan dari kai dan baekhyun . Mereka hanya mengikuti atmofir dari keadaan ruang basket tersebut.**

 **Srett ..**

 **'Haaahh .. '**

 **" Kajja kita ke kelas ada mata pelajaran yang harus aku selesaikan . Hari ini seongsangnim terfavoritku akan mengajar .. Wuuu , aku bisa melihat wajah tampan siwon seongsangnim .. " Ucap baekhyun mengebu- gebu setelah mengakhiri keheningan yang sedari tadi membuat suasana di sekitar mereka canggung .**

 **Srett ..**

 **Kedua namja itu pun berdiri Kai hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti yeoja itu menurutnya.**

 **"Dan bersiap-siap lah karna hari ini juga ada mata pelajaran dari seongsangnim cantik dan imut tapi kejam , aku yakin seongsangnim kyu akan mencokel mata mu jika dia tahu kalau kau! memandang lekat lekat tubuh siwon seongsangnim tunangannya yang six pack itu ." Ucap kai dengan nada suaran yang sedikit di buat buat olehnya untuk menakuti baekhyun temannya .**

 **" Aisss .. ! Bagaimana aku lupa nenek sihir itu yah . Yak , jika kyuhyun seongSangnim sikapnya seperti itu menurutku berlebihan ... Salahkan sendiri kenapa tubuh siwon hyung berotot dan seksi ." Ucap baekhyun tidak terima dengan pengakuan kai .**

 **" siwon hyung ? ... , yatuhan teman ku terobsesi dengan seongSangnim nya sendiri ." Kai hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya kepala nya berdenyu melihat tingkah temannya baekhyun seperti orang tidak waras yang sedari tadi berjalan dan mengucap nama ..**

 **' Siwon hyung , siwon hyung .. Aishh kenapa kau milik kyuhyun evil itu sih ! Ahh siwon hyung yang seksi kita akan bertemu .. Yak ! Aku merindukan mu.' tingkah genit baekhyun yang seperti yeoja membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi lewat di hadapan nya hanya bisa menyengritkan dahi melihat tingkah baekhyun yang sedang asikberbicara sendiri menggumakan nama 'Siwon seongsangnim'.**

 **'Yatuhan ... Teman baikku mulai gila ' monolog hati kai .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ SUN }**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **' Wahhh tampan sekali ! .. '**

 **'Ommo , kulitnya ! Lihat kulitnya putih .. '**

 **' Yatuhan dia sempurna .'**

 **'Yakkk ! Aish kalian menghalangi pandangan ku! .. '**

 **Lorong panjang itu sedikit riuh akibat suara siswi siswi yeoja saling berbisik dan memandang lekat namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang tengah berjalan tersebut .**

 **Tap,tap,tap**

 **Langkah kaki tenang milik namja tampan itu sedikit menggema di lorong sekolah . Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi , mata tajam nya menatap lurus kedepan , rambut coklat brown lembut miliknya bergoyang karena hembusan angin , kulit putihnya menambah kadar ketampan dan aura memikat dari namja berpostur tubuh tinggi tersebut . Entah mengapa pesonanya begitu mampu membuat semua yeoja yang memandang nya terpikat dan jatuh hati walau wajah nya datar tanpa ekspresi malah menambah ketampan namja tersebut .**

 **Tap**

 **Langkah nya terhenti di pintu berwarna coklat . 'KEPALA SEKOLAH ' kalimat itu terpajang jelas di atas pintu coklat tersebut.**

 **Tok , tok , tok**

 **' Masuk.' suara yeoja terdengar dari balik pintu coklat itu.**

 **Clek**

 **" Ooo , sehun duduk lah .. " Sehun, namja tampan menawan dengan kulit putih yang indah dan berwajah datar itu mengikuti intrupsi dari suara yeoja yang memanggil nama nya tadi .**

 **Yeoja itu sedikit memperbaiki penampilan dan letak kaca matanya .**

 **" Jadi Oh Sehun apa kita bisa mulai ? .. " Yeoja itu memandang tepat di mata tajam milikk sehun . sehun namja berwajah datar itu hanya mengagukan kepala nya tanpa menjawab dengan suara .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Isss , Kris tiang berhenti menganggu ku , lihat yeoja - yeoja disini memandangi kita dengan tatapan tidak suka karna keakraban kita sebagai teman Seja- .. YAK! Kenapa kau mengambil minum ku dasar tiang miskin!." Kris hanya tersenyum geli dan menawan , ketika melihat tingkah teman yang bertubuh kecil dari tubuhnya . dia membenturkan lengannya ke lengan namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil tersebut.**

 **" Biarkan saja Suho 'Cebol' itu mereka hanya iri ... Mereka pasti berfikir 'bagaimana bisa mahluk setampan kris yang bagaikan pangeran itu berteman dengan namja berwajah aneh yang ternyata adalah seorang kurcaci yang bersembunyi dari namja bertubuh cebol." Ucakris kekanakan.**

 **" Yak ! Badan mu itu yang keterlaluan tingginya naga BAU! ceh ,Tampan ? .. darimananya lebih tampanan aku ! ." Kris hanya terkekekeh melihat tingkah suho .**

 **Kai , namja manis itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan gerak gerik dan tingkah dua namja yang berada didepan sisi kiri wajahnya yang saling melemparkan ejekan tanpa tahu tempat dimana mereka harusnya bertengkar . Entahlah hatinya terasa sakit .melihat keakraban dari dua sosok namja tersebut yang begitu dekat yang saling asik bercengkrama . Kai ingin di posisi itu mengantikan posisi namja bertubuh kecil yang menurutnya lebih beruntung dari dirinya . Dia ingin posisi itu , bisa berdekatan dan tertawa dengan orang yang selama ini dikagumi dan di cintainya .**

 **"Haaahh .. Tidak bosan kai terus menerus memperhatikan nya." Suara lembut milik Baekhyun menyapu pendengaran milik kai.**

 **Kai hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi ucapan baekhyun , dan masih memandang lekat lekat sosok itu .**

 **Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat pandangan dari mata kai yang memancarkan aura yang 'begitu mengingikan sosok itu' .**

 **Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat pandangan dari mata kai yang memancarkan aura yang 'begitu mengingikan sosok itu' .**

 **2 tahun kai diam - diam mencintai sosok itu . Sosok yang menurutnya adalah sosok yang sempurna . Dengan ketampanan , kebaikan , kelembutan dan kelebihan lain yang dimilik oleh sosok tersebut . Kai selalu Memperhatikan sosok itu bermain basket , memperhatikan sosok itu membaca buku di perpustakaan , memperhatikan sosok itu tertawa , merengut , tersenyum , marah haaa Kai selalu memperhatik sosok yang mengisi hatinya selama ini . Tapi apa daya nya dia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan . Kai selalu berdoa Berharap keajaiban tuhan datang menghampirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan nya ke pada 'sosok' itu walau mustahil.**

 **" Lihat sebentar lagi , akan ada yang merebutnya .. " Ucap baekhyun membuat hati kai berdenyut , sesaat mata hitam jernih nya memandang jelas prilaku romantis dari sosok namja tampan tersebut kepada namja di sebelahnya yang memilik postur bertubuh lebih kecil dari sosok yang sedari tadi di pandangi kai .**

 **Srett ..**

 **DEG!**

 **Tidak sengaja mata elang itu mata yang menurutnya menyimpan banyak pesona bertatapan dengan mata hitam jernih miliknya .**

 **DEG !**

 **' YA TUHAN!.'**

 **Sret ..**

 **Kai membulatkan matanya , cepat cepat memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menghindari tatapan dari sosok yang menawan hatinya tersebut .**

 **perasanya yakin bahwa sosok itu masih memandanginya mungkin memandanginya semakin lekat.**

 **Krieettt ..**

 **" KAI ! .. " Teriak baekhyun terkejut melihat tingkah kai yang tiba tiba berlari . Kai tidak memperdulikan teriakan baekhyun yang memanggil namannya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.**

 **Tap,tap,tap ..**

 **jantungnya berdegup kencang ,dia berlari tidak tentu arah yang difikirannya dia hanya ingin menjauh dari sosok tersebut.**

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap**

 **'Hah , hah , hah.' kai menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding lorong . Menetralkan degup jantung yang berdetak cepat .**

 **Srett .**

 **' Ada apa dengan Mu.' tangan kanan nya meremas baju seragam yang berada di dada kirinya . Mata nya terpejam erat membuang bayangan yang sedari tadi menghampiran fikirannya, tatapan mata yang mempesona baginya.**

 **Kai mengadahkan kepalanya keatas , memandang kosong langit langit sekolah . Kakinya lemas rambutnya basah akibat keringat yang sedari tadi meluncur dari pori-pori kulitnya .**

 **'Haaaaaaahh itu hanya kebetulan kai , dasar bodoh.' Ucap hati kai menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya perasaan yang bergemulung dari hati harus ditepis . Kai semakin memejamkan matanya dan mengepal erat telapak tangan nya .**

 **'Akhhh .. Mmmm.. Akhh .. Shh .'**

 **Tiba tiba terdengar Suara yeoja yang langsung membuat namja berwajah manis itu memalingkan arah pandangnya kepintu berwarna hitam di seberang sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Indra pendengaran nya di semakin menajam sesaat yeoja itu mengeluarakan suara suara aneh menurut pendengaran kai .**

 **'Ahhh .. Ja- ahhhh .. Mmm'**

 **' Mmm .. Krys .. Mmm .. Arggh'**

 **GLUP!**

 **Entah mengapa saliva kai yang sedari tadi susah untuk di telan nya langsung refleks ditelannya bulat bulat oleh tenggorokannya sesaat mendengar sahutan suara namja lain setelah yeoja itu berguma aneh .**

 **Tap , tap , tap ..**

 **Langkah kakinya mendekat kearah suara 'yeoja dan namja' itu . tiba tiba tubuhnya gugup takut akan hal apa yang terjadi sesaat mata hitam jernih miliknya melihat kondisi dari arah sumber suara tersebut .**

 **Rerintahan itu semakin kencang sesaat kaki kurusnya sampai di depan pintu sekolah berwarna hitam yang sedikit terbuka itu.**

 **'Gudang bukanya ruangan ini jarang di pakai ? Apa - apa me-me reka ..**

 **DEG!**

 **'OMMO!.' Kai langsung mebekap mulutnya sesaat memandang objek apa yang di lihat di retina hitam jernih miliknya .**

 **Seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi sekarang sedang menimpa yeoja yang di bawahnya . Matanya jelas melihat tangan namja tinggi itu masuk kedalam rok yeoja yang ada di bawah nya .**

 **'Cupp .. Ahh .. Jangan menggodaku .. Mm.'**

 **Kai hanya bisa memantung sesaat tangan namja itu membuka kancing seragam milik yeoja itu yang sudah setengah terbuka memperlihatkan bra nya berwarna putih gading milik yeoja itu .**

 **Kai benar benar ingin berteriak sekarang . Saat melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi di sekolah nya.**

 **Srett**

 **Cup !**

 **Matanya membulat penuh , sesaat tubuh kakunya di tarik paksa oleh sebuah tangan yang begitu kokoh ke dinding lorong. dan membuat tubuhnya semakin tegang kembali sesaat merasakan benda lunak mengenai tepat dibibir merah berisi miliknya .**

 **Kai yakin bahwa saat ini ada bibir lain yang mencium bibir nya .**

 **Kai bukan tidak bisa memberontak ataupun pasrah. tapi dia benar benar terkejut atas prilaku yang di berikan sosok namja berpostur tubuh tinggi yang kini tengah menikmati ciuman sepihak itu.**

 **Sosok itu semakin memperat pelukan kepinggang langsing milik kai, memperdalam dan mengerakan bibirnya nya untuk menyesapi bibir bawah dan atas milik kai .**

 **Kai sedikit tersadar atas prilaku sosok tersebut . Langsung memberontak tangan nya yang sedari tadi ada didada miliknya dan sosok itu langsung bergerak mencoba menyudahi adegan ciuman sepihak ini .**

 **Sosok itu semakin mengeratkan pelukanya . Memenjarakan tubuh kecil kai kedepakan nya . Ciuman itu terus berlanjut walau kai sudah mengeluarkan suara sesak tapi sosok itu semakin bersemangat merengkuh tubuh kecil milik kai .**

 **Cup !**

 **'Akhh .. Hah , hah , hah.' Ciuman sepihak itu terputus setelah sosok itu melepaskan ciuman dalam nya kepada bibir milik kai.**

 **Sosok itu memandang tajam kearah kai , nafas nya teratur tidak seperti kai yang sekarang terengah-engah . wajah Sosok itu begitu datar memandang lekat kearah kai , berbeda dengan kai dengan pipi memerah samar akibat prilaku yang di berikan sosok tersebut kepada dirinya . Yang hanya terlihat sama bibir mereka . bibir merah milik sosok itu sedikit basah dan semakin memerah , sama seperti bibir milik kai kai makin memerah akibat ciuman sepihak itu .**

 **Sosok itu yah namja memandang datar kai dengan tatapan tajam dingin dan menggoda . Kai objek yang dipandangi hanya terdiam takut membuat nyali nya tadi mengebu-gebu untuk mencaci maka sosok namja tersebut langsung ciut .**

 **Sosok itu menyeringa membuat kai merinding entah lah perasaan nya berteriak kalau dia harus pergi dan tidak boleh lagi bertemu dengan sosok namja tersebut .**

 **Kai melangkahkan kainya mundur , dia berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari pandangan dari sosok itu . Namja itu hanya memandang lekat kepergian kai yang semakin jauh dari pandangan nya .**

 **' AKH !.' Mata tajam nya beralih ke arah sumber suara tersebut . Wajah datar nya tersenyum remeh ke arah objek namja dan yeoja yang sedari tadi bergulat panas di 'Gudang Sekolah' tersebut .**

 **Sreet .**

 **Mata tajamnya kembali menatap kosong dinding di ujung lorong berbelok tersebut . Senyum miring kembali terlihat di wajah datar tampan miliknya .**

 **Srett**

 **Tangan kanan nya mengelus bibir merah miliknya yang terasa manis setelah bibirnya mencium bibir milik namja manis bernama kai .Kedua Tangan putihnya masuk kedalam saku celana sekolah miliknya .**

 **'Menarik , pooooww .. Target di temukan.' Bisik angkuh hatinya diringi seringai mengerikan yang muncul dari wajah datarnya .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAII ALL! .. Sory yah kalau Fanfacition pertama ini membuat kalian kecewa readers apalagi alur cerita nya sedikit pendek.. Kata kata TYPO nya juga bertebaran saya pemula jdi gk bisa membuat Fanfaction sebagus author yang sudah lebih lama dan berpengalam dari saya Sebisa mungkin saya perbaikin , mohon RIVIEW butuh nih .. Pake banget pake kali boleh jugalah .. Kalaupakai tambah pun gapapa , kekekeke MOHON BANTUANNYA thaks for RIVIEW READERS .. .**

 **Salam manis buat HKS & KHS shipper ^^**

 ***Bow ..**

 **TBC or End ? ..**

 **'Cupp .. Ahh .. Jangan menggodaku .. Mm.'**

 **Rerintahan itu semakin kencang sesaat kaki kurusnya sampai di depan pintu sekolah berwarna hitam yang sedikit terbuka itu.**

 **Yeoja itu sedikit memperbaiki penampilan dan letak kaca matanya .**

 **And many more cast**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 /?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nafas namja itu terengah engah,

tubuhnya basah akibat keringat yang sedari tadi keluar dari pori pori kulit miliknya .

Bibir merah berisi miliknya sedikit terbuka, meraup kasar oksigen yang tidak bisa di tampung lagi oleh hidung .

BRUK !

Tubuhnya nya mendarat keras di bangku kayu tersebut. Lututnya nya lemas . tangan nya bergetar, sesaat bergerak menuju bagian bawah bibirnya meraba permukaan halus itu yang sudah sedikit mengering.

Puk ! Puk ! Puk !

Kedua Tangan nya mengepal. memukul sedikit kuat di bagian sisi kiri kanan kepalanya . Mencoba untuk membuang ingatan kejadian yang terjadi menghampiriya.

'BODOH ! KAI! KAU ITU BODOH.' Hatinya mengeruntuki tingkahnya yang membuatnya kesal setengah hidup sesaat telintas teringat kembali kejadian yang ia alaminya tadi .

Tubuhnya sekarang bergetar .kepalanya terasa pusing . entahlah tiba tiba sekelebat potongan potongan gambar kejadian yang menimpa dirinya tadi membuat hatinya gundah . Resah , takut , marah perasaan aneh lainnya yang kini bercampur menjadi satu .

Berkali kali dia membuang jauh perasaan itu perasaan aneh yang menyinggap di hatinya. namun semakin lama perasaan aneh itu semakin membesar dan berbekas di fikiran nya bagaikan lumut yang ada di karang batu.

'TAKUT.!' Entahlah hanya kalimat itu yang sedari tadi terucap di dalam hatinya .

Kai namja manis itu kembali memejamkan matanya erat , merasakan sakit kepala nya yang sekarang berdenyut kencang .

"AKHHH!." Jerit nya pelan .terkejut setelah merasakan getaran dari saku celana sekolah miliknya . Dihembusakan nafasnya berulang kali mentralkan degup jantung nya yang berdetak tidak karuan . Membersihkan tengorokannya yang terasa kering .

Tangannya bergetar mengambil benda pipih yang bebentuk segi hadphone. dari dalam saku celana sekolah miliknya.

'Baeki call'

Srett

"Ya baekhyun ." Ucap kai setenang mungkin mencoba menetralkan nada suaranya .

" Ya Tuhan KAI! Kau dimana ? Aku mencari mu .. Maafkan ucapan ku tadi . aku benar benar tidak ingin membuat mu marah." Suara baekhyun diseberang sana terdengar melirih .

"Aniya baekhyun . Aku tidak marah padamu aku-aku hanya belum terbiasa oleh pandangan nya tadi ke arah mat ku , aku bingung makannya aku membuat tindakan bodoh yah, dengan cara berlari .. Kekekeke .. Bodohkan?." ucapkan kai tertawa hambar ingin menepis kecemasan baekhyun temannya yang sekarang menghubunginya dari sseberang sana . berbeda dengan baekhyun , namja itu terdiam mengigit

bibir bawah nya . Perasaan bersalahnya semakin membesar setelah mendengar pengakuan kebohongan dari diri kai .

"Ak - , ahh sudah katakan kau ada dimana sekarang ? ." Baekhyun menjeda dan menganti kalimat yang sedari ingin dia ucapkan kepada kai .

" Aku ada di belakang taman sekolah ." Ucap kai lemas .

" Hey! , kau tidak apa - apa kan ? , kau ingin minuman apa biar aku belikan ." Ucap baekhyun khawatir , terkadang kai bisa melakukan hal bodoh dan baekhyun tidak mau itu sampai terjadi kepada teman dekatnya , kai.

"Aku baik baik saja . Aku mau air mineral , cepatlah aku tunggu kau disini ." Setelah mendengar ucapan 'Ne' dari seberang sana baekhyun , kai memutuskan sambungan telephonnya . Menatap kosong rerumputan yang berada di depan matanya , sekelebat bayangan itu muncul kembali di fikirannya . Dengan refleks matanya terpenjam erat berharap ketakutan yang sedari tadi bergemuruh di hatinya hilang .

...

"SEHUN."

Dap .. Dap .. Dap

'Hah .. Hah .. Hah .'

'SEHUN TUNGGU!.'

"Sehun!." Grep .

"Sehun ,aku dari tadi mencari mu." Sehun , namja dengan kulit menawan itu hanya terdiam setelah merasakan telapak tangan orang lain memegang lengan miliknya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya . Wajah tampan nya hanya Memandang datar kearah seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan matanyanya dengan sedikit nafas terengah .

Tap .. Tap .. Tap

'Aisss .. Tunggu ' yeoja itu mengerutu setelah melihat sehun bergerak maju melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti sejenak .

Yeoja itu menyamakan langkah kaki nya dengan sehun . Sehun namja itu hanya terdiam tidak mau berkomentar apapun saat Yeoja disamping kirinya tubuhnya itu sedikit mengesekan punggung tangan nya kepunggu tangan putih milik sehun.

"Ak- "

"kau pulanglah sendiri." Ucap sehun to the poin . Tanpa menoleh ataupun melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu sedikit terpangah mendengar ucapan yang keluar lancar dari bibir merah milik sehun .

"Tap- tapi kenapa , kau mau pergi kemana? Apa aku boleh ikut . aku juga bosan dirumah .. Tidak ada yang ingin aku lakukan dirumah , jadi aku boleh ikut yah ?."

BRAKK!

Yeoja itu mudurkan kebelakang . Terkejut Mendengar suara dentuman keras yang di timbulkan dari mobil milik sehun. Sehun namja tampan itu hanya diam mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam saku celananya .

Yeoja itu yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa di hiraukan sehun pun terdiam . menyengritkan dahinya dalam sembari menatap sehun yang kini sudah duduk nyaman di kursi mengemudinya .

"Sehun .. Aku- aku .. "

BREUUMM!

"Pulanglah." Ucap sehun datar sebelum mengijak pendal gas mobilnya dengan pelan . Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang berdiri mematung menatap kosong mobil BMW warna hitam milik sehun .

'Akhh .. Sial ! Lagi lagi dia mendiamkan ku' runtuk yeoja itu memandang sinis kepergian sehun

' Cup '

Sreett .

"Hay babe, Jadi malam ini hemm ? " Seorang namja tiba tiba mengecup dan kini tengah merengkuh tubuh bagian belakang milik yeoja tersebut.

"Jadi ." Ucap yeoja itu datar memandang kosong arah jalan yang di tuju sehun tadi .

"KAJJA!." Namja itu menarik lembut tangan milik yeoja tersebut . Membawa nya ke area parkiran mobil sekolahnya .

'Sehun .. Kau membuat ku gila!.' Kedua Kakinya memang mengikuti langkah namja itu . Namun yeoja itu diam - bermonolog di dalam hatinya mengerutuki tingkah sehun yang membuatnya kesal .

Berfikir bagaimana cara untuk membuat sehun namja tampan dengan kulit menawan dan berpostur tubuh tingigi tegap itu jatuh dan berlutut di hadapan nya .

.

.

Di lain tempat Sehun, namja tampan dengan kulit menawan itu memandang sinis. sesaat mata tajamnya mengarah kearah kaca spion bagian kiri mobilnya .

.

.

.

.

.

|| FOR ||

.

.

.

.

.

Sreett ..

Brukk!

"Tumben datang terlambat kai ?." Suara sedikit berat berkesan lembut milik baekhyun menyapu indra pendengaran kai .

"Ada massalah sedikit tadi di jalan." Ucap kai sembari membuka tas sekolah miliknya .mengeluarkan buku tebal 'BAHASA INGGRIS' yang terpapang jelas di sampul buku terebut .

Bukan sok rajin atau apa tapi kai cukup di kenal pintar di kelasanya . Kai berada di Kelas XII B . Sekolah kai bukanlah sekolah dari kalangan bawah . Sekolah nya termasuk daftar beberapa sekolah yang paling di ingikan siswa siswi yang ingin menempuh ke sekolah menegah atas .

SM High School , adalah nama sekolah kebanggaan kai . Sekolah yang dapat menentukan bakat dan cita citanya . Menari dan menjadi penari profesional . Hanya itu impian kai tidak lebih , dia tidak mau mendapatkan perkerjaan yang tidak sama dengan keinginannya .entahlah mungkin kalimat 'tidak nyaman saja' adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk jawaban yang di berikan kai namja manis tersebut. Kepada Beberapa orang mengajukan pertanyaan tentang perkerjaan apa yang berbeda dengan keahlian kai.

Baekhyun hanya memandang bosan kearah kai yang baru datang. Kai Duduk nyaman di bangku miliknya . mengeluarkan buku pelajaran . Membaca nya dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang ada di samping kanannya .

"Kaii~." Suara rengekan baekhyun keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dia cegah .

" Mmmm.. ." Kai hanya mengguma membalas ucapan baekhyun .

"Ck , ya ! Aku sudah cukup tahu kau teman ku yang pintar dan rajin belajar. Tapi ayolah.. ini masih jam setengah tujuh, dan kau sudah mengeluarkan buku terkutuk itu!." Ucap baekhyun menyumpah serampah ke arah buku tebal yang di pegang kai .

Kai hanya memandang datar baekhyun . Dan melanjutkan acara membaca nya .

Baekhyun kembali berdecih dan membuang wajah nya kearah lain asalkan jangan ke kai . Mood nya berubah kesal melihat kai yeng kini tengah berkencan mesra dengan buku tebal tersebut. yang menurutnya buku tersebut lebih pantas di jadikan untuk senjta antipasi untuk memukul perampok melihat dari tebalnya lembaran buku tersebut.

Kai hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah baekhyun sesaat ekor matanya melirik baekhyun. Dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada beberapa bunga di dunia ini yang mempunyai keistimewan dan menurut para ilmiah bunga bunga tersebut harus di lindungi dari kepunahan akibat habitanya yang semakin terancam oleh ulah tangan manusia.."

Suasana ruangan itu tenang semua pasang mata hanya menatap kearah depan tepat seorang yeoja berbicara menjelaskan mata pelajaran sain dalam kategori biologi .

Srekk

Srekk

Tepat di di ujung sebelah kiri sisi dinding ruangan tersebut terlihat namja yang sedikit mencolok karna warna kulitnya. Namja berwajah datar dengan mata yang tajam itu hanya memandang bosan objek di depan sana .

Srett

"Dan bunga yang termaksud bunga yang harus dilindungi berada di asia tenggara letaknya di negara tropis indonesia di kepulau kalimatan dan - ya sehun ada apa ?."

Yeoja itu. Seongsangnim Gyo. menghentikan ucapan nya sejenak setelah melihat tangan yang terangkat keatas dari salah satu anak muridnya.

"Saya permisi ke toilet" . Ucap sehun datar .

"Ohh .. Silahkan."

Sehun bangkit . Memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana sekolah miliknya . Berjalan tenang dan hanya menatap kearah pintu keluar yang berwrna coklat tersebut. Menghiraukan pandangan yeoja yeoja yeng terpukau dengan gaya nya dan ketampanan nya .

...

Sret.

Ces ces

Kai namja manis itu sedikit memperbaiki tatanan surai hitam nya di depan kaca toilet . Berjalan keluar dari toilet umum sekolahnya.

"Buku pengetahuan sosian bab II." Gumanya sesaat tubuh nya masuk kedalam ruangan 'GUDANG PENYIMPANAN BUKU'.

kakinya beranjak dari satu sisi lemari kesisi lemari lain . Matanya fokus dengan mulut yang berguma . Jari telunjuk dan jari jempol tangannya sedikit bergesek melepaskan debu yang menenpel di bagian dua sisi jari tersebut.

KAI POV

Uhh .. Kenapa susah mencarinya di sudah lemari yang ke empat . Ayolah aku tidak suka di tempat berrdebu .

Mata ku masih fokus mencari buku yang disuruh oleh Kim seongsangnnim .

Crek .

Kuping ku mendengar bunyi sesuatu tapi entah lah aku tidak mau ambil pusing .

Masih mencari dan - AH! Aku menemukannya ..

Entah lah perasaan ku hanya sedikit aneh dengan ruangan ini seperti ada orang lain selain aku yang berada diruangan ini .

'AKKHHHH!'

Teriak ku sepontan sesaat membalik badan dan menemukan sosok namja yang kini berdiri tenang 5 meter dariku .

Bibir ku kelu . Tumbuh bergetar hebat . Perasan takut kembali mengeruak dari dalam hati ku sesaat mata itu memandang ku dingin . Dan menyeringa.

Aku menelah susah saliva ku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya .

"Ap-ap-ap , y-ya-yang kauh .. Laku-kan di-sini .." Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi ku.

Tap.. Tap .. Tap .

Mata ku benar benar ingin keluar rasanya setelah aku mengebalakan nya . Namja itu mendekat kepada ku . Yatuhan aku takut!.

Aku ingin menangis sekarang . Melihatnya berjalan kearah ku . Mulut ku benar benar keluh bumi aku berpijak sekarang seperti magnet yang menyatukan kedua kaki dengan lantai yang ku injak .

Kaki susah bergerak . Namun langkah namja yang aku tidak tahu namanya tetap berjalan kearah ku . Entah kekuatan dari mana atau mungkin ketakutan yang menyelimutiku aku bisa berjalan mundur.

Bruukk!

AKHHH ! Aku benar benar ingin menjerit meminta tolong saat tubuhku merasakan dinginnya didinding ruangan ini . Hatiku berkomat kamit mengucapkan doa .

Yatuhan aku benar benar takut melihat seringai di wajah dinginnya ke arah ku .

Srett

Aku menutup erat mataku . Setelah kurasakan tubuh tingginya merapatkan ke tubuh ku .

ak-aku benar benar merasa kaku merasakan hembusan nafas nya mengenai kening dan rambut ku .

"Tegak kan kepala mu sekarang."

Ucapnya deng suara dingin benar benar membuat ku merinding. Aku masih tidak mau ! Aku takut .

Sret.

"AKH!." Jerit ku tertahan .aku meringis sakit. memegang lengan nya . Rambut ku benar benar seperti terkelupas dari kulitku kepalaku. Yatuhan dia menjabak ku seperti binatang . Air mataku akhirnya keluar. meluncur dengan deras .

"Hiks .. Erghh , sa-ssakit!." Ucap ku sekuat tenaga.

BRUGH!

"AKHH!." Badan ku sakit sekali . Pipiku terasa dingin. saat ku buka mata ternyata aku sudah ada di lantai

'Ceh' namja itu menyeringa padaku . Wajah benar benar dingin .

"Hiks .. Hiks , ap-ap-apa yang kauhh inghin khhan." Sebisa mungkin aku menahan isakan tapi ini benar benar sakit!.

Srekk

Sret ..

'Cup'!

Mata ku membulat sempurna . Merasakan benda kenyal itu lagi. Bibir itu . Sosok itu . Namja berwajah dingin itu . mencium ku untuk kedua kalinya .

'Mmmm' aku memberontak melepaskan ciuman ini.

Dia kasar mencium ku . Kasar sekali . Bibir ku rasanya terkoya . Rasa getir terasa di bibir ku . Hikss bibir ku berdarah ..

Aku lemas akibat ciuman sepihak karna prilaku namja ini. Tangannya bergerak kasar ditubuhku . Kaki ku tidak terasa lagi berpijak dilantai. Tubuh ku di peluknya erat .sehingga terangkat keatas . Urghh .. Aku sesak!

'Hah .. Hah .. Hah'

Bruk .

Ak-aku benar benar lemas tenaga terkuras habis.

Srett

Kroakk !

Aku terkejut bukan main setelah tangan nya menyoyak baju seragam ku . Ap-apa dia berniat mau memperkosa ku .

'Eghhh ..' Aku bukan lah orang yang pernah merasakan apa artinya sentuhan . Maka jangan salah kan bibir ku mengeluarkan suara aneh itu .

'Eghh .. Mpp ' aku mencoba keras mungkin menahan desahan ku . Pergelangan tangan ku benar benar sakit sekarang saat tangannya mencengkram kuat.

Air mata keluar deras melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah ku . Dia - dia mencium tubuhkan! .

Aku memejamkan mata ku membuang kearah kanan . Dapat kurasakan kulit ku di hisap kuat oleh bibirnya . Tonjolan dada ku juga tidak luput di emut nya kuat olehnya . Aku hanya mengelengkan kepala ku ke kiri dan kekanan. Aku cukup terangsang atas tindakannya .

"He-hentikan hiks .. Mm .. Hentikan!." Ucap ku kuat .

Kenapa aku lemah menghadapi nya . Aku bukan benar benar rela mambiarkan tindakan nya ini melecehkan ku tapi , tubuh dan kekuataan ku kalah tanding oleh nya .

dia menyeringa .

Aku memejamkan refleks mata ku lagi sesaat tangan kanannya kembali mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan ku .

"Akh .. .. Ahhhh .. Mmm .. Ah hiks-mmm." Aku hanya merakan hawa panas dan nyaman di 'milik' ku , seperti ada benda yang berliur dan lentur yang bergerak liar di daerah milik ku . Aku tidak membuka mataku takut apa yang akan terjadi kepada 'milik' ku .

'Slurpp'

"Mmmm." Akhirnya aku membuka paksa kedua mata ku memandang kebawah dengan wajah yang benar benar terkejut . Mata dingin itu. memandang penuh nafus ke arah mata ku . Lidah ku keluh , mulut ku terbuka . Deru nafas ku semakin cepat . Mulut namja itu tengah menikmati 'milik' ku ! .

Aku merasa aneh . Tapi aku benar-benar tergoda dengan pandang itu, penuh dengan nafsu dan ... seksian. Yatuhan ...

"Mmmhhh .. Ahh." 'Milik'ku mengembung dan berdiri tegak dengan sempurna karena tidak kanya. Ak-aku merakan gejolak yang aneh tapi menyenangkan dari bawah perutku .

Crot! ..

Aku lemas . Tapi milik ku masih berdiri tegak . Masih di dalam mulut namja itu .

Srett

'Mmmmpp' dia menciumku kasar . Menyeruakan lidah nya ketenggorokan ku. menyalurkan air atau cairan aneh kedalam mulut ku . SPERMA KU!. Aku menepuk kasar dadanya. Aku tidak mau!. .

'Hah .. Hah .. Hah'

Sreett

'Akhh! Sakit! ."

Brugh

Tubuh ku membeku sesaat hembusan nafas nya menerpa telinga ku . Suaranya lirih seksi membuatku merinding. Mulut ku terbuka . . TIDAK! Yatuhan kenapa ini harus terjadi aku hiks ! , aku tidak mau ..

"Kita akan bertemu lagi baby . Vital mu begitu lembut dan imut . Dan manis .Aku menyukai nya .. Jongin."

Bertemu dengan nya LAGI!.

Sreett

Puk puk !

'Ceh'

Tap.. Tap

'BRAK'

Crit!..Setelah dia pergi aku merasakan sedikit cairan sperma keluar dari 'Milik' ku .

Dengan nafas terengah . Mulut terbuka . Mata lembab . Tubuh ku yang memerah dan membiru keungguan . Dan baju seragam yang sudah robek. dia meninggalkan ku sendiri .

"HIKSSS! Arggghh! .. Hiks! AKH!."

Aku menangis sekencang mungkin mengosok sekujur tubuh ku dengan kasar.

.tapi dia tahu namaku ?! .dari mana dia tahu namaku! Ak - takut !

'KAI POV END'

.

.

.

.

.

Tap .. Tap .. Tap

Ckelek .

"KAI! Kau baik baik saja ? , aku-aku dengar kau pingsan tadi . Ke-ke- kenapa apa kau lupa makan tadi pagi dan tadi siang , kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku ! Mau kubelikan makanan."

"Aku baik baik saja baeki." Kai namja manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit ke tepi ranjang .kearah baekhyun . Baekhyun namja imut dan cantik itu yang dasarnya cerewet hanya memandang cemas ke arah kai . Dia masih belum percaya dengan ucapan kai .

"Tap-"

"Sudah lah baekhyun , aku benar benar baik baik saja . Aku hanya ingin pulang." Ucap kai memandang lemas ke arah baekhyun .

Baekhyun menghela nafanya .mencoba menopang tubuh kai . Tangan kiri kai ia taruh di kedua pundaknya berjalan pelan keluar dari UKS sekolah . Baekhyun hanya terdiam memandang kesamping kearah kai .

Baekhyun hanya menyengritkan dahinya dalam melihat tatapan mata kai . Kosong seperti menyiratkan aura ketakutan disana . Dirinya tahu jelas siapa kai . Tapi baekhyun enggan bertanya jauh . Merasa bukan waktu yang tepat saat melihat kondisi kai sekarang.

Kai hanya terdiam memandang kosong lantai sekolah . Fikirannya masih melayang layang mengigat kejadian yang membuatnya takut.

Bosan memandang lantai . Kedua matanya menuju kearah depan . Tepat di depan matanya . Sosok itu sosok yang ..

"Mmm .. Hai aku wu yi fan . Tapi aku lebih sering di panggil kris . Aku dari kelas XII A .. Kau Kai ,maksudku Kim Jongin."

" Iya .."

Yang iya kagumi dan cintai .

Kris namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menjulurkan tangan ke arah Kai. Kai namja manis itu hanya terdiam . Terkejut merasakan dan memandang objek yang iya lihat sekarang .

"Hai aku Kris." Ucap nya lagi dengan senyum menawan .

Kai hanya diam memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dari pandangan kris. Kris menyengritkan dahinya samar .

Baekhyun namja imut itu mengetahui mimik wajah kris langsung menyenggol tubuh kai kecil . kai tersadar . Mengigit bibir bawahnya malu memikirkan tingkahnya tadi yang begitu terlihat bodoh .

"Ka-kai." Ucap kai terbata . Sesaat merasaka sentuhan dari tangannya dan tangan kris .

"Jadi ada perlu apa dengan kai , kris-ssi?." Ucap baekhyun dengan embel embel -ssi' kepada kris .setelah jabatan tangan kai dan kris terpisah .

"Ka-kai." Ucap kai terbata . Sesaat merasaka sentuhan dari tangannya dan tangan kris .

"Jadi ada perlu apa dengan kai , kris-ssi?." Ucap baekhyun dengan embel embel -ssi' kepada kris .setelah jabatan tangan kai dan kris terpisah .

"Ahh .. Itu . Kai .. Kau mau tidak mengajari ku tentang menari yah maksud ku dance?." Kai menatap kris dengan pandangan bingung .Mulut sedikit terbuka memandang ke arah kris yang kini tengah mengaruk belakang rambutnya .

'Aku baru tahu kris suka menari.' Ucap kai di dalam hati nya .

Kai hanya mengagukan kepala nya menyetujui ucapan kris . Kris namja itu tersenyum lembut . Kai merinding merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir deras di dalam tubuhnya . Iya yakin pasti pipinya sekarang sudah memerah .

"Ahh .. Gamsahamnida kai ! Aku dengar dari banyak murid kau pantai dance atau menari . Aku cukup senang kau mau melatih ku ." Ucap kris sembari tersnyum lembar memperlihatkan gigi putih rata miliknya .

kai hanya tersenyum sungkan . Bibir nya keluh berkata. detak jantung berdebar senang .

"mmm baiklah aku akan menemui mu seusai aku latihan basket besok di kanbtin." Kris namja itu tersenyum sembari menatap dalam kai . Kai hanya tersipu dan menudukan kepalanya .

"Terima kasih juga-."

"Baekhyun." ucap baekhyun ketika kris memandang ke arahnya . Kris hanya mengagukan kepalanya mengerti .

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ,Dah kai baekhyun." Hanya itu ucapan terkhir kris . Berbalik dan Melangkah kakinya panjangnya kedepan dengan tenang .

Kai menatap punggung lebar itu . Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah memerah .

"Ekhmm .. Sasaran akhirnya dapat." Ucap baekhyun tersenyum mengejek ke arah kai .Kai hanya tersenyum malu dan menyenggol perut baekhyun . Mereka berdua tertawa merasakan atmofir yang di keluarkan oleh kai .Sesaat dia melupakan kejadian yang tadi menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| MY ||

.

.

.

.

.

Drt .. Drt .. Drt

Tut

"Hahhh.. Ada apa ?!"

/"Mmm sehun kau pulang nanti dengan siapa?."/

"Kenapa , apa perlu mu."

/"Iss sehun , tidak aku hanya ingin pulang dengan mu saja."/

"Aku tidak bisa naiklah taksi atau bus."

/"Tap , tapi- ."/

Tut .. Tut .. Tut

Sehun menutup sambungan telepon itu dengan sepihak .

menyenderkan punggunya ke dinding .

Menatap datar lantai bawah berkeramik putih itu . Seringgai keluar dari wajah tampan nya . Memikirka kejadian yang tadi dialaminya membuatnya ketangihan .

Entahlah iya suka wajah itu . Wajah ketakutan itu . Mata sayu itu . Pipi sedikit tembab yang memerah itu dan bibir itu .. Emmm .. Seperti ada rasa manis gula yang selalu keluar saat bibirnya melumat bibir tersebut .

Lidah basahnya menyapu bagian bawah bibir merah miliknya . Merasakan sesaat rasa manis yang masik tertinggal di bawah bibirnya.

Srett

Seringai tidak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya . Langkah kaki nya melangkah lebar .

Terhenti sesaat . Saat mata itu menatap mata tajam miliknya . Sehun menyeringa lebar .Bibir merah nya berucap pelan kepada sosok itu tapi sosok itu tahu apa yang di ucapkan sehun . Sehun menyeringan terkekeh pelan sesaat sosok itu pergi sedikit terburu buru menghindari tatapan sehun

...

Kai hanya terdiam memikirkan kejadian perkenalan nya dengan kris . Namja yang menawan hatinya . Matanya menujukan raut kebahagian .

Sekarang kai berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu baekhyun yang katanya ingin buang air kecil.

Senyum itu masih berteger di wajahnya . Seburat merah itu masih menerpa pipinya . Sebelum mata

hitam jernih miliknya memandang tidak sengaja ke arah lorong sebelah kanan yang terlihat sedikit jelas dari depan sekolannya.

DEG!

Sosok itu . Sosok yang membuatnya membeku . Jantung berdetak cepat . Matanya melotot dan lututnya lemas .

'Halo .' Kai memandang jelas gerak bibir itu memandang jelas lambai tangan itu . Tubuhnya hanya terdiam membeku . Aliran darah nya mengalir cepat . Keringat dingin sedikit meluncur dari pori pori kepalanya ke dahi .

Srett

Kai mengalihkan pandangan nya . Beranjak pergi dengan tergesa gesa . Memutuskan menunggu baekhyun di perhentian bus mereka . Tangan nya mengepal erat membuat bayangan itu . Seringai mengerikan milik namja berwajah dingin tersebut teriang terus di kepalanya.

...

TBC or End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo!

Mianhae buat para readers yang sedikit kecewa dengn part pertama dari FF 'Sun For My Love' ini ..

Saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin memperbaikin kata kata dari ff saya yang banyak typo dan amburadul ..

Mianhae saya author baru jadi perlu banyak belajar tentang kata kata yang lebih enak di baca saat membaca fanfaction ..

Duh ! Saya udah bikin ke BL jadi susah lagi kayak nya kalo ke GS ^^v (mianhae .. )

Fanfaction ini selalu saya post malam hari *entah saya suka aja ^^..*

Thanks RIVIEW kalian saya mendapat banyak pemikiran dan kehati hatian dari kalian readers. ..

Riview ne saya butuh masukan nih untuk FF selanjutnya .

Semoga gk bosen yah sama Fanfaction pertama saya ^^..

HunKai Love ^^

.

.

.

.

.

|| Okky ||

"Ahh .. Itu . Kai .. Kau mau tidak mengajari ku tentang menari yah maksud ku dance?." Kai menatap kris dengan pandangan bingung . Mulut sedikit terbuka memandang ke arah kris yang kini tengah mengaruk belakang rambutnya .


	3. Chapter 3

( Ini aku, kai ... )

Chap : 3/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai kembali lagi dan lagi memandangi dirinya di depan cermin panjang yang ada di letak dinding kamarnya. Menyeret malas kakinya yang seakan terasa lumpuh itu untuk berjalan ke arah tepi ranjang. Merebahkan- punggung-tubuh bagian atas nya ke ranjangnya dan menjatuh- paha -bawahnya kelantai. Lengan kanannya menutup separuh wajahnya. Secair Liguid bening meluncur ke pipi tirusnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah , sakit dan kaku. Kepalanya pusing bagaikan permainan gasing yang tiada henti hentinya terus berputar . sekarang hanya ada banyangan namja 'brengksek'sebutan darinya, yang telah membuat dirinya seperti orang gila seperti sekarang. Gila dalam arti takut untuk hidup.

Kai merasa lemah. Dia lelaki dan namja'Brengsek' itu juga lelaki. Mereka mungkin sama sama mempunyai kekuatan yang setara. Tapi entahlah saat kai memandang mata hitam kelam bak serigala itu dirinya seperti jatuh kedalam suatu lubang hitam. Pasrah dan bertekuk lutut . Pandangan dari mata namja itu sangat berbeda . Seperti menghipnotis tubuh dan jiwa nya.

Kai memandang langit langit kamar nya. Dengan pandangan kosong . Mata hitam jernih itu tidak terlihat lagi seperti dulu. harapan itu hilang seketika. menjadi lemah bukan dirinya, namun seperti takdir hidup berkata lain.

"Kai, ayo makan malam." Kai tersadar. Bergegas berganti kaos dan jins selutut. Mencuci wajahnya. berdehem mencoba menetralkan nada suaranya kembali.

Tap ... Tap ... Tap

Krek

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat." Sosok itu menyentuh bagian kanan wajah kai. Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo , aku baik baik saja." Sosok itu menghela nafas . Mengerti keadaan kai.

Mencoba memaklumi sifat mesterius yang dimiliki kai, cucunya.

"Bagaimana di sekolah , nini." Kai terdiam. mengigit pipi dalamnya. Otak nya Berfikir, Berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Baik." Singkat. Sosok itu hanya terdiam enggan melanjutkan topik pembicaraan tentang 'sekolah' kai.

"Halmonie akan pergi ke rumah bibimu." Kai menoleh. memandang Halmonie-Sosok yeoja itu dengan raut wajah senduh.

"Halmonie , juga akan menetap disana beberapa hari." Kai menudukan kepalanya . Nafsu makan nya hilang entah kemana. Tangannya Memilih ujung kaos baju miliknya kemudian menariknya.

"Kai baik baik saja bukan, kalau halmoni, tinggal?." Halmonie mengelus sayang rambut hitam legam milik kai. Tatapnya begitu hangat, yeoja renta itu Mencoba memahami arti pandangan dari sorotan kedua bola mata milik namja manis tersebut.

Kai mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Menutup matanya saat merasakan tangan ringkih itu masih mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang .

"Ne , halmonie, kai gwenchana." Mencoba tersenyum tenang. Memperlihatkan lipatan mata indah melengkung sempurna. Menimbulkan efek senyum yang begitu mempesona.

"Halmonie benar benar menghawatirkan kamu, kai. Tapi halmonie juga punya urusan penting dengan bibi mu yang ada di daegun." Halmonie megenggam tangan milik kai. Telapak halus dari tangan ringkih ituI membuat kai nyaman. Kai kembali tersenyum kali ini menyakinkan halmonie- nya.

"Ne , aku mengerti halmonie. umur ku sudah tujuh belas tahun, aku ini namja ... Halmonie tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri ." Suara itu begitu tenang saat mengucapkan nya . sedikit membuat hati yeoja paruh baya itu membucah. rasa resah di dalam hatinya sedikit terbuang melihat tatapan menyakinkan kai.

"Baiklah, halmonie percaya kepada nini , cha habiskan makan malam mu."

"Ne."

...

"Oke. Baik saya ulang kembali. Daging steak spesial dua . Jus jeruk nya satu dan jus avokado nya satu. Ada lagi yang ingin di pesan tuan?."

"Tidak."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Terima kasih."

"Kai. Nanti meja nomor dua tolong di lap kan mejanya."

"Ne hyung." Namja manis itu berjalan kearah dapur. berteriak Menyebut menu nya ke arah seorang namja, notabenya tukang masak di rumah makan tersebut. Dan kai kembali lagi melanjutkan perkerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Sesekali tangan miliknya mengelap dahi dan bawah dagu saat keringat beriringan jatuh menetes ke arah meja.

Kai suka dengan dunianya. kai suka Perkerjaannya sekarang yang sebagai seorang pelayan rumah makan. Dia-kai Bukanlah terlahir dari anak orang kaya. Itu harus membuatnya melalukan perkerjaan sampingan di saat bangku sekolah menengah atas . Dia tidak mau lagi menyusahkan halmonienya. Cukup sudah halmonienya menjaga dan membiayainya selama hidupnya sekarang. Semenjak kedua orang tua nya pergi jauh dari dunia ini, kai tinggal dan hidup dengan halmonienya seorang. hanya halmonienya mengerti keadaan kai. Yeoja paruh baya hangat itu begitu menyayangi kai. Begitu juga kai, rasa sayangnya kepada sang hamonie membuatnya takut kehilangn keluarga satu satunya , yahHalmonie nya.

Hey, siapa yang mau keluargamu satu satu nya yang mengerti keadaan dan sifat kamu, tiba tiba pergi meninggalkan mu sendrian didunia ini. Kai tidak tega melihathalmonienya yang cukup tua itu berkerja keras menjadi asisten rumah tangga di rumah orang lain. kai sudah cukup sedih melihat halmonienya tergeletak di ranjang dengan tubuh lemah dan suhu tubuh yang panas tinggi . Bahkan mengucapkan kata 'minum' saja sudah susah. Terkadang kai merelakan aktivitas sekolahnya untuk menjaga sang nenek. Kai tidak mau lagi melihat nenek nya jatuh sakit hanya karna mencari biaya kebutuhan kai. Kai sudah cukup dewasa sekarang. mencari uang dengan berkerja sampingan harus dia tekuninya. tak halyal terkdang membuat tenaga nya terkuras habis.

Namun ini kemauan dirinya. kai hanya ingin membalas budi sang halmonie tersayang. yah dengan cara berkerja keras untuk kebutuhan halmonie dan dirinya.

'ahhhh...' Kai mengerakan otot otot di pundaknya. Hari ini rumah makan tempatnya berkerja cukup ramai. Sedikit membuatnya letih namun sangat besar membuatnya senang. Jika banyak tamu berarti akan ada honor lebih yang di terimanya. Kai menoleh kekanan dan kekiri . Hanya beberapa tamu lagi yang masih betah makan dan berbincang bicang di rumah makan tempatnya berkerja.

Melirik ke arah jam tangan miliknya. Sudah enam jam kai berkerja tanpa adanya istirahat. Yah itulah resiko kerja sampingan. Tidak ada namanya waktu istirahat. sebisa mungkin kai mencuri curi waktu untuk me rehatkan sebentar tubuhnya lalu melanjutkan kembali perkerjaan nya yang tertunda.

Tring.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar dari arah pintu masuk rumah makan tempat kai berkerja. Kai segera membersihkan penampilannya . Mengambil buku menu di meja lalu mengeluarkan notes kecil dan pulpen yang ada kantung hitam bertengger di pertutnya.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan pilih menunya tuan." Ucap kai seramah mungkin.

"Kau mau makan apa ? " Namja yang memakai kacamata itu menoleh bertanya kepada seorang yeoja yang ada di hadapan tempat nya duduk.

"Sini biar aku lihat dulu oppa. Mmm ... Mana yah . Ah, aku mau pasta daging." Ucap yeoja itu tersenyum kearah kai. Dan kai mencatat pesanan yeoja tersebut.

"Aku nasi goreng kimchi saja. Dan dua gelas teh manis hangat." Ucap namja tersebut. Seraya memberikan kembali buku menu kehadapan kai.

"Baiklah. Saya ulangi. Pasta daging satu, nasi goreng kimchinya satu. Dan dua teh hangat. Ada lagi yang ingin di pesan." Namja berkaca mata itu menggeleng pelan.

"Silahkan ditunggu tuan terima kasih." Kai tersenyum ramah. Mencoba memberikan pelayan yang terbaik ke para pelanggan tempatnya berkerja. Kai bergerak. Berjalan ke arah dapur dan memberikan note kehadapan yeoja yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Tolong ucapkan noona." Ucap kai menyodorkan notes tersebut . Yeoja itu mendengus dan mengambil notes yang di berikan kai.

"Kau ini kenapa kerja setengah tengah sih." Yeoja itu melanjutkan perkerjaan kembali setelah berteriak menyebutkan menu kearah tukang masak.

"Aku capek, sulli noona." Ucapa kai lirih. Tubuhnya terasa seperti tidak bisa dierakan bahkan pantatnya seolah olah sudah menyatu pada kursi yang sekarang di duduki nya . Ototnya nya enggan untuk bergerak maupun berjalan.

"Kau sakit ?." Sulli yeoja yang lebih tua dari umur kai itu menyentuh dahi milik namja manis itu -kai.

"Tidak. mungkin aku kecapekan." Sulli menghela nafasnya. Mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hangat yang keluar dari dispenser lalu menyerahkan gelas berisi air hangat itu kearah kai.

"Minumlah kai. mungkin kau kekurang minum." Kai mangambil. Kemudian menengak habis air hangat tersebut.

Sulli memandang kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada rasa sedih , khawatir dan iba seakaan menjadi satu dari dalam tatapan mata yang di tunjukan sulli terhadap kai .

Sulli sudah cukup lama mengenal siapa kai.

Kai-Namja manis dengan segala sifat cerianya, terkadang bertingkah polos, kekanakan, periang dan penyayang.

Namja manis yang tidak mengerti apa arti rasa kejamnya dunia harus menjalani hidup seperti ini. di usianya yang masih perlu merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua harus musnah Semenjak usianya menajak ke tujuh tahun , kai sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Kecelakan mobil merengut nyawan kedua orang tua kai. membuat kai merasakan sebagian hidupannya hilang, kai merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Pernah terlintas di benaknya ingin ikut pergi menyusul ketempat dimana kedua orang tuanya sekarang berada. Kai Merasa tidak pernah akan ada yang menyayangi nya setulus kedua orang tuanya. Tidak akan ada yang menerimanya selamanya dan pasti semua orang akan mencemoh nya.

Namun entah kenapa perasaan itu sekarang di tepisnya. semenjak sang halmonie datang , mengulurkan tangan dan pelukan hangat. memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih terhadap kai. Menjaga , merawat dan selalu membuat kai nyaman.

Dan semua prilaku halmonie nya membuat kai semakin sayang terhadap sang halmonie. Sekarang di benaknya hanya ada halmonie, orang tuanya.

Halmonienya yang terkdang bisa menjadi sosok seorang Aboji yang tegas terhadap kai. Halmonie tersayangnya yang terkadang bisa menjadi sosok seorang Eomma yang menyayangi, menjaga bahkan melipahkan kasih sayang yang lebih kepada kai.

Kai tidak mau apa apa lagi sekarang. Sudah cukup satu halmonienya sebagai orang tuanya, walau terkadang kai benar benar ingin merasakan kembali sentuhan dari Eomma dan Abojinya .

Sulli tersenyum lembut kearah kai. Mengusap surai hitam lembut milik kai. Kai menengakan kepalanya menatap bingung ke arah sulli.

"Ada apa noonna ?." Ucap kai merasa pandangan mata sulli yang begitu hangat ke arah nya.

"Ani. Habis ini makanlah. Ini pesanannya sudah siap. Nah tolong antarkan kepelanggan." Ucap sulli seraya mengambil piring dan membersihkan noda noda makan yang ada di pinggir pinggir piring.

"Ne." Kai beranjak. Membawa dua makanan dan dua minuman pesanan dari sang pelanggan.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda.." Kai meletakan piring piring yang berisi makan tersebut ke arah meja.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Namja berkacamata itu tersenyum kecil. Kai juga tersenyum. Lalu bergerak berjalan kearah pintu belakang. Mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Membuka kain hitam yang ada di pinggang nya. Lalu menutupkannya ke wajah.

Clek.

"Ini. Ayo makan." Kai membuka kain hitam itu dari wajahnya. Sepering nasi dengan lauk ayam Kfc dan segelas the hangat sudah ada di depan matanya. Mata kai memandang piring itu dengan berbinar lalu sedikit menyeruput teh hangat tersebut.

"Gomawo, taem." Ucap kai mengambil tergesa piring tersebut.

"Dasar hitam! Aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil hyung. HYUNG." Ucap namja manis beramabut coklat pekat dangan bentuk rambut sedikit bergelombang tersebut.

Kai tidak mengubris ucapan namja manis yang ada di samping kanan tubuhnya. Dia sekarang hanya mau mengisi perutnya yang kosong lalu sedikit berehat untuk merengangkan otot otot tubuhnya.

...

Tap ... Tap ... Tap

Namja berawajah tampan dengan ekspresi datar itu berjalan ke arah kamar pribadinya. Meletakan tas dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke king size miliknya.

Pandangan menerawang jauh. Matanya terpenjam mengigat kembali kejadian yang di lakukannya terhadap namja manis di sekolahnya. Entah mengapa sehun suka wajah namja 'lemah' itu. Wajah yang begitu manis, Kulit hitam halus, tubuh ringkih yang pas di pelukannya membuat sehun menginginkan sosok itu.

Sehun, benar benar ingin tubuh sekarang. otak serasa pecah hanya karena memikirkan bagaimana tubuh ringkih dengan kulit tan halus tersebut ada di bawahnya. Bergerak eksotis dengan tubuh terhentak hentak indah Mengeluh kenikmatan akibat dorongan pinggul yang dibuat oleh sehun.

Sekarang Sehun merasa depresi . Seperti akan Kecanduan tubuh ringkih sexy milik namja manis itu. tapi kali ini rasanya melebihi canduan narkotika. lebih nikmat di bandingkan appapun. otaknya langsung memikirkan bibir tebal merah milik namja berkulit hitam yang sudah pernah di kecupnya. ada rasa manis yang selalu keluar saat bibir tipis miliknya mengisap kuat kedua belahan Bibir sensual milik namja berkulit tan tersebut. Bagian bawahnya terasa sesak sekarang. Jika seperti ini sehun pasti akan bersolo sendirian lagi. Fikirnya bosan tadi di sekolah sekarang dirumah. Dan itu semua karna 1 orang yang selalu membuatnya ereksi. namja manis bertubuh ringkih yang mempunyai satu sejuta pesona yang membuat 'little oh' selalu bangun saat memikirkan wajah dan tubuhnya namja manis tersebut.

Sehun berusaha mencari akal bagaimana caranya besok agar dia bisa menikmati tubuh itu kembali. Walaupun melakukan hal yang buruk sekalipun terhadap namja manis. Tersebut, Sehun tidak mau tahu.

'Damn!' Gumanya. tubuhnya semakin merasakan panas gairahan yang memuncak setelah menahan percumnnya sedari tadi sudah ingin keluar. sehun Mendengus kasar lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Menuntaskan 'little Oh' nya yang tegang akibat ereksi imajinasi liarnya.

...

"Dah ... Sampai jumpa besok." Kai masih menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melambai tangan melihat rekan kerjanya yang sekarang sudah terpisah arah seperti dirinya.

Merapatkan hoodie coklatnya saat merasakan angin malam menghembus tubuh rampingnya . Matanya memandang bawah jalan trotoar. Bibirnya Bersenandung membuat dirinya tidak merasa kesepian.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu . Langsung tidur ne , selamat malam." Kai memperjelas penglihatannya . Tubuhnya terkejut melihat namja itu mencium kening sosok yang tersenyum ke arah namja tersebut.

'Bye.' Brumm

"Bukannya ... itu ... - Suho ?." Ucap kai memandang dengan tatapan bingung ke arah mobil putih yang baru saja berlalu di hadapannya.

.

.

Cahaya sang mentari menembus ke rentina indah milik sosok namja manis itu- kai. kai mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dan mencoba menerima cahaya hangat dari sang mentari ke rentina miliknya.

Kai bergerak turun dari ranjang. membetulkan kain tidur yang ada di ranjangnya. Membersihkan bantal dan menatanya dengan rapi.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk kai bersia siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Rumahnya tampak sepi mengigat tadi malam sang halmonie kerumah bibi nya yang ada daegun.

Kai mengunci pintu rumahnya. Setelah mengecek dengan benar kakinya langsung melangkah ke arah jalan raya menuju pemberhentian bus.

Angin musim dingin menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Kai mengerutuki kebodohannya kenapa dia lupa membawa jacket yang lebih tebal dari jas sekolahnya. Dia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin yang di timbulkan hawa musim dingin.

TIN .. TIN.

"Kai-ssi , naiklah." Kai terkejut. Memandang mobil yang berhenti di samping tubuhnya. Perutnya seperti terasa tergelitik senang.

"Kris." Kai menguma. Memandang wajah karismastik kris.

"Ayo, naiklah kita berangkat sekolah bersama."

Klek . Kris membuka pintu kiri mobilnya, mempersilahkan kai masuk .

"Ng ... tap - tapi aku biasanya naik bus." Ucap kai melirih. Jantungnya bergemuruh, rasa senang itu menjalar kepipinya menimbulkan warna merah yang terlihat samar.

"Hari ini kita berangkat bersama, kajja." Kai menganggukan kepalanya pelan ,setelah mempertimbangkan ucapan kris. Kai mencoba menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah dengan pangeran - tercintanya - kris.

Jantungnya terpompa . Kai Gugup dia ingin sekali bergerak memperbaiki letak duduknnya namun di urungkan nya . Takut membuat kris terusik dengan pergerakan dari kai nanti.

"Hari ini apa kita jadi latihannya." Ucap kris membuat kai tersentak kaget.

"Akh . Ja- jadi." Kai mengagukan kepalanya semangat. Kris tersenyum miring melihat kealakuan kai.

"Haaa .. Untung aku sudah merengangkan otot otot ku tadi di rumah ." Kris tersenyum kehadapan kai. Kai terdiam melihat senyuman itu, dia suka sekali. akan selalu suka melihat kris tersenyum ke arah nya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

-۞۞۞ LOVE ۞۞۞-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Buk buk buk

Trang!

Suho memperhatikan namja tinggi itu dengan dahi seperti asing dengan sosok namja yah - yang tampan pribadinya.

"Mmm ... Anyyonghaseyo, nuguseyo." Ucap suho tersenyum ke arah sosok itu. Sosok itu menoleh memasang wajah datarnya.

"kau siapa ?." Sosok itu berbalik tanya kepada suho.

"Aku. Ah annyeong suho iminidam" duh menjulurkan tangannya. Sosok itu hanya memandang hmpa uluran tangan suho.

Buk buk buk

Trang!

'Dua point.' Guma suho, sosok itu berbalik lagi memandang suho.

"Sehun. Apa kau kapten basket disini." Sosok itu sehun- memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam celana memandang suho dengan mata tajam miliknya.

"Ani, kris yang kapten disini."

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Baik, ayo ikut aku." Suho keluar dari lapangan dengan sehun namja tampan itu.

Suho memandang ke segala arah mencari keberadaan kris.

"KRIS." Teriak suho melihat tubuh tinggi kris tengah memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Ada apa suho." Ucap kris. Menyengritkan dahinya meliha namja tampan berkulit putih bersih di samping kanan tubuh suho.

"Perkenalkan ini sehun. Dan ini sehun kapten kami kris." Sehun memandang kris datar.

"Sehun."

"Kris. Ada apa mencariku."

"Aku ingin bergabung di tim basket sekolah ini." Ucap sehun datar. Kris memandang sehun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Ya sebenarnya kami juga membutuhkan orang lagi ke tim kami, sepertinya kau akan kami terima tapi kami anggota ingin mempertimbangkan nya dulu." Ucap kris sedikit tersenyum.

Sehun memandang datar ke arah kris mengalihkan pandangnya ke balik punggung kris.

Sehun menyunggingkan seringainya memandang ke arah sosok namja manis di belakang tubuh kris yang kini tengah mengerakan badannya.

Matanya memandang buas tubuh kurus itu. Seakan akan ingin menerkam sekarang juga.

"Baiklah , kalau itu keputusan mu. Aku akan menunggu. Bemain - main sebnatr tidak ada salahnya di sekolah baru ini bukan." Suho dan kris hanya mengangguk singkat.

Sehun memandang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tubuh itu. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan suho dan kris .

Sehun mengecek jam yang ada ditangannya, ada waktu yang panjang setelah ini. Dan dia akan setia menunggu mangsa nya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Hai ... Di chap ini saya kepengen nunjuki siapa karakter kai yang sebenarnya ^^

Sepertinya bakalan ada adegan BDSM keinginan HKS di chaper selanjutnya ... *author dan HKS goyang dumang T_T*

FF akan terus berlanjut kalau Riview juga terus mengalir readers ^^ ..

Thanks -

|| Okky ||


	4. harapan ku berubah

Chap 4/?.

.

.

.

Kai namja manis bertubuh ramping itu kembali lagi megerakan badan serta kedua kakinya . Membuat gerak tarian sesimple mungkin ke hadapan kris. Kris namja bertubuh tinggi itu hanya fokus memandangi gerakan kai. Sesekali bibirnya mengguma 'one two tree' mengikuti hentakan dan gerakan yang di buat oleh kai.

Kai merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas, mengajari kris menari ternyata tidak semudah yang iya bayangkan. Namja berperawakan tampan itu cukup sulit untuk menggerakan badanya. Kaki nya yang terlalu panjang sesekali tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri. Kris hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya menyadari tindakannya itu. Kai mencoba untuk bersabar.

disini sekarang posisinya sebagai pelatih menari untuk kris mau tidak mau itu tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pelatih. Menjagarkan dan membuat anak didiknya bisa menghafalkan gerakan dance yang di buat olehnya.

"Huhhh kai, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap kris sembari menyeka keringat di dahi dan lehernya dengan handuk putih yang ad dia tangannya.

"Baiklah." Kai menepatkan duduknya di samping tubuh kris. Jantung masih berdetak kencang dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Mungkin akibat aktivitas menari mereka atau mungkin karna tubuhnya berdekatan dengan tubuh hangat milik kris.

"Ahh, apa kau yakin aku bisa ?." Uapan putih keluar dari dalam mulut kris. Lalu kris meremas kuat handuk yang ada di tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, aku yakin kau bisa kris."

"Kau yakin sekali kai." Kris memandang kai lucu, tersenyum melihat respon yang di berikan kai . yang tengah mengagukan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Karna kau bisa." Ucap kai . Pandangan kedua bola mata hitam jernih miliknya memancarkan kekaguman ke pada wajah rupawan itu kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kai, kris kembali lagi menenguk air mineralnya Menghabiskannya tanpa tersisa.

Kai hanya diam melihat respon yang diberikan kris. Dia masih bingung sedari tadi pertanya pertanya selalu muncul dan berputar di otak belian nya. kenapa kris menyuruh kai untuk mengajarinya menari ? Apa kris ingin mendekati kai? Atau kris mencari perhatian kai dengan alasan menjadi pelatihnya? Atau kris tahu kalau kai mencintainya? Atau mungkin sehabis mereka selesai dengan semua ini kris tiba tiba akan menyatakan cinta kepada kai ?.

Uh, Membayangkan hal apa yang dilakukan kris kepadanya sudah membuat kedua pipi tirusnya bersemu merah.

Tet ... Tet ... Teeeeeeeetttttt

"Hah sudah masuk kelas, jadi sampai disini saja kita latihannya kai ." Kai menganngukkan kepalanya mengiyakan perkataan kris.

"Hari apa saja kita akan latihan lagi ? ." Ucap kris sembari mengambil tas dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku hanya bisa di hari rabu, jumat dan sabtu." ucap kai .

"Hari minggu tidak bisa ?." Ucap kris kembali menatap dalam kedua mata kai. Kai hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Oh, yasudah tidak apa apa." Ucap kris tersenyum melangkah terlebih dahulu, lalu menahan pintu dan mempersilahkan kai terlebih dahulu jalan .

Kai menggumakan 'terima kasih'. Badannya merasa merinding senang melihat sikap kecil kris kepadanya.

"Kai."

"Ne." Rasa hangat senang kembali bergejolak dari dalam perut dan dadanya menimbulkan warna merah samar di kedua pipinya.

Saat telinga milik kai mendenggar panggilan lembut dari kris . Jantungnya berpompa kencang. Melihat tubuh tinggi menjulang milik kris berjalan tenang ke arah nya. Kai ingin sekali berlari menghambur ke dalam dada kokoh kris. Mencium aroma dari dalam tubuh kris kemudian berbisik 'aku mencintaimu kris'. Dan berakhir dengan ciuman hangat yang menggairahkan.

"Aku lupa, boleh aku minta nomor telephonmu." Apa ini lampu hijau yang di berikan kris untuk kai!.

Kai hanya terdiam . Tubuhnya kaku. Memandang wajah kris dengan wajahnya yang sepenuhnya memerah. Jantungnya semakin berdegup tidak karuan. Lama memandangi kris , akhirnya kai mengaguka kepalanya .

"Terima kasih kai, annyongi gyeseyo." Ucap kris meninggalkan kai yang masih terpaku. Kai tersenyum memandang punggung kris yang semakin lama semakin lenyap dari pandanganya.

.

.

...OoO...

.

.

Baekhyun menyengrit, memandang aneh ke arah kai. Kai tidak biasanya seperti ini . Kai Kali ini dia lebih banyak diam dan tersenyum. Baekhyun awalnya tidak perduli dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya . Namun semakin lama baekhyun risih juga melihat senyuman 'sejuta vot' milik kai. Aktivitas makan nya benar benar berhenti setelah baekhyun merasa merinding, memandangi wajah kai yang kini tengah tertawa seorang diri.

"Kai, Mmm ... Kau benar benar tidak apa apa ? ." Ucap baekhyun ragu menatap kai sembari menaikan kedua alis matanya. Kai mengerjap, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya hendak terbuka namun tertutup kembali. Kemudian Kai hanya tersenyum dengan lipat mata yang melengkung indah yang di tunjukannya kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali memakan makannya. Sesekali ekor matanya memandang aneh kearah kai. Kai seperti bahagia dengan dunianya sendiri dan baekhyun tahu itu. Baekhyun hanya diam enggan bertanya lebih dalam kepada kai. ada atau tidak adanya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kai pun. baekhyun sudah cukup senang. Terkadang atmofir Kebahagian yang ditimbulkan kai cukup membuat semua orang yang di sekitanya juga merasa senang dan bahagia. Seperti yang di rasakan baekhyun sekarang. atmofir kebahagian kai melingkupi perasaannya.

...

"Suho!." Kris namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berbadan kokoh itu berlari ringan ke arah suho. Lalu berhenti. Berdiri tepat di hadapan suho . Kris tesenyum karimastik , menujukan senyum menawannya ke arah suho.

Suho namja bertubuh kecil itu hanya menyengrit, menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi lebar putih milik kris, tidak sengaja telapak tangan mungilnya itu bersentuh langsung dengan helain rambut lembut milik kris.

"Kau sakit, kenapa senyum aneh seperti itu." Ucap suho sembari menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari dahi kris. Kris memudarkan sedikit senyum nya saat merasakan kehilanga kehangatan daru tangan kecil milik suho yang kini sudah menjauh dari dahinya.

"Ani. Kajja kita latihan basket." Kris mengambil telapak tangan kanan milik suho. mengaitkan jari jari besar miliknya keselipan jari jari kecil milik suho. Megenggamnya erat kemudian mengusapkan ibu jari tangannya ke daerah lembut bagian punggung belakang tangan suho. Suho hanya diam saja memperhatikan tingkah kris. Suho dapat merasakan kehangatan yang ditimbulkan dari telapak tangan milik kris yang sekarang ada di genggaman tanganya . Hingga akhirnya suho tersenyum manis kearah kris. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan tenang kearah lapangan sekolah dengan tangan saling yang berpegangan.

...

Sehun namja berwajah tampan dingin itu memandang datar wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali bibirnya terangkat sinis mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik wanita tersebut. Sehun muak disituasi seperti ini. Membicarakan hal yang tidak penting baginya .

Situasi yang di inginkannya sedari tadi adalah memuaskan si' kecil sehun'.

Bukan memandang jenuh wanita yang mencoba untuk menganggu sehun. Dengan bebagai macam pose menggoda menurut wanita tersebut.

Dari Wanita itu menyibakan rambut panjang kebelakang pundaknya, membuat adegan kepanasan dengan cara mengipas ngipas kan jemarinya ke leher putih jenjang miliknya.

Lalu duduk dengan kaki yang saling bertumpu silang menyibak rok sekolahnya menujukan paha putih mulusnya ke hadapan sehun.

Sehun hanya merespon dengan tersenyum simpul menatap datar wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini berpura pura tertarik.

"Sehun ayolah, aku bosan setiap kali aku mengajak mu pergi pasti kau mempunyai alasan pergi keluar." Wanita itu mempoutkan bibirnya membuat wajah yang seakan akan imut . Padahal sehun muak melihat tingkah wanita yang ada di depan nya sekarang itu.

"Kau mau bukan nanti malam makan malam dengan ku ?." Wanita itu memajukan tubuhnya bergerak gerak aneh di hadapan sehun.

"Aku. tidak. bisa." Ucap sehun mutlak.

Srekkk.

Sehun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sekolah miliknya. Berdiri memandang remeh wanita yang ada di bawah wajahnya. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan wanita itu yang kini tengah mendengus keras dan mengupat kesal melihat sifat sehun yang acuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kurang dari ku, aku cantik aku kaya, aku terkenal. Hell, seharusnya dia yang mengila gila dan berketuk lutut di hadapan ku." Wanita itu memandang sinis ke arah pintu kelas memandang sosok sehun yang telah menjauh dari hadapannya.

...OoO...

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyisir sekolah barunya. Memandang datar kelas kelas sekolah yang di lihatnya.

Mencari keberadaan 'surga nikmat' nya. Seringai jahat terukir diwajah tampanya. Saat indra pendengaran nya menajam mendengar suara dari salah satu kelas. Suara milik namaj manis yang sedari tadi di carinya. Mata Sehun memandang buas dan nafsu tubuh namja manis itu. Bagaikan serigala hutan saat mendapatkan mangsa sekaligus betinanya. Sehun juga seperti.

"Baekhyun, jangan menganggu ku." Ucap namja manis itu-kai.

"Ayolah kai, aku tahu kau sedang berbunga bunga kan. Hem, hemm." Ucapnya menggoda namja yang ada disamping kanan tubuh kai, bekhyun. Alis bekhyun naik-turun dengan bibir tersenyum geli memandang kearah kai.

Kai hanya mempoutkan bibir merah berisinya. Kedua alis nya saling menyatu. Meminta protes dari ucapan baekhyun.

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu, ya! Wajah mu jelek saat seperti itu." Kai mendelik tajam kearah baekhyun. Sedang yang di tatap hanya menjawab dengan menujukan raut wajah 'apa' .

Kai mendengus. Membuang wajahnya ke arah kiri tubuhnya. Memandang objek lain asalakan jangan baekhyun. Kedua Pipinya sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan baekhyun tadi.

'Apa kelihatan yah.' Kai hanya tersenyum simpul dan malu. dia mengulum dan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Kai merasa panas di pipinya dan hentakan setruman geli di perut kai kembali terasa. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kai akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga memandang geli wajah kai yang sekarang memerah pudar.

"Benar bukan dugaan ku. Ck, dasar hitam." Ucap baekhyun mencebik bibir bawahnya.

"Yak!. Pendek." Ucap kai ketus .

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. Melihat pertengkaran namja pendek itu dengan 'surga nikmat' nya. Melirik jam tangan nya. Lalu memandang kembali sosok namja manis itu.

"I wait you." Ucap nya pelan melayang seperti angin.

hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa kelas kai berada. ceruk leher kai tiba tiba terasa meremang. merasa perasaan aneh dan mistis.

Seperti ada yang membisik tepat di tengah telinganya

Firasatnya tidak enak. Entahlah firasat apa itu. Tapi kai benar benar merasa bahwa akan ada hal terjadi setelah ini. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayang olehnya.

Kai menghelas nafasnya dan menggeleng gelengkan kepala pelan. Menepis perasaan dari ucapan mistis yang tadi terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

"Yasudah kai aku pulang dulu yah, hubungi aku jika sudah ada perkembangan."

"Perkebangan hidungmu! Ya ya sana." Ucap kai malas memandang wajah baekhyun yang benar benar membuatnya kesal.

"Kekekekeke. Bye bye hitam." Ucap Bekhyun lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kelas. kai hanya tersenyum geli memandang kepergian baekhyun teman pendeknya yang imut itu.

Kai bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Berjalan tenang di lorong sekolah. Beberapa meter sedikit jauh dari kelasnya.

kai merasa seperti ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya kini. Kai mencoba tenang menepis rasa mistisnya dan perasaan anehnya. Saat setelah mengelah nafas tiba tiba tangan besar mengamit dan menyeret lengannya.

"YAAA! Hmmmpppffftttt ..."

Buk.

Kai merasa tubuhnya lemah, saat ketika tiba tiba sapu tangan abu abu bercorak entah darimana itu menekan kuat ke hidungnya. Sebelum tubuh dan penglihatanya mengabur kai memandang wajah itu lagi. Wajah Namja 'brengksek' yang tengah menyeringa mengerikan ke arahnya kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya. Setelah itu kai merasa tubuhnya seakan melayang tidak berpijak ditanah dan akhirnya kesadaranya hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC or END ? ...

Saya belum bisa bikin adegan Hunkai yang 'Ayo Kai kita buat anak! Thenthun udah nungguin nih dari tadi' di chap ini ... :3

Dan tentang adegan BDSM nya juga bnyak yang bilang 'Jangan' atau 'jangan biki kai tersakitinya karna BDSM nya' -

Jadi kemungkinan di chap selanjutnya saya akan menegahkan nya ^^

Ada yang bilang Kris sama Kai aja .

Waduuhh ... tapi saya udah terlalu menyukai Sehun dan Kai , Kai dan Sehun . Dimana Ada seHUN harus ada KAI. Gk bisa di ganti lagi ... *mian yoo*

DAN ...

Fanfaction ini akan terus berlanjut kalo riview terus mengalir :) * ..

Thaks All bye ..

|| OkkyNa ||

mau tidak mau baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum ke arah kai walau Dia tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Kain putih itu melambai-lambai lembut membentuk pola air laut setelah hembusan angin jelas dalam kesunyian senja, Bunyi deting - deting jam serta siuran angin keluar dari salah satu ruangan.

Ruangan bercahaya teram yang luas, berdindingkan cat tembok berwarna hitam-putih. suara yang ditimbulkan dari masing-masing lampu gantung kaca bergeletuk berbunyi kemincring kecil didalam ruangan tersebut. kamar ini terasa sekali bergaya klasik modren, di isi dengan benda yang tidak terlalu istimewa didalamnya. hanya ada king size besar bertongkat atas di kanan-kiri yang ditutupi selimut hitam cantik di tengah-tengahnya Dan Beberapa prabotan klasik modern lainnya yang tertata rapi di tepi atas atas dinding sebagai panjangan.

Ruangan Tersebut Begitu sunyi dan dingin, mencengkam seakan mecekik keimana siapa saja yang ada disana.

sresshh,

Tek tek

Cklek.

Suara langkah kaki sepatu menggema keseluruh penjuru ruang tersebut, Remang memang namun sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela mampu menerangi sosok itu. wujud sosok lelaki berwajah tampan yang kini ia tengah membungkuk kedepan king size, merebahkan tubuh milik sosok laki-laki lain dari dalam dekapanya.

Mata elangnya menatap layang memandangi Sosok lelaki berseragam yang kini tengah Terbaring memejamkan mata di hamparan king size berwarna putih tersebut.

Ia - Sosok tampan itu memajukan wajah rupawanya mengamati lekat-lekat wajah lelaki yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, tangan panjang beurat miliknya ter-ulur mengelus lembut pipi bagian kanan milik sosok lelaki berseragam tersebut. merabanya pelan mengesekalan kulit jari jempolnyanya secara melingkar.

Ia begitu menikmati rasa halus yang ditimbulkan dari kulit tan tersebut, dalam hati ia berucap, akan selalu dingatnya Sampai Kapapun Rasa halus dari Kulit Tan tersebut.

Kaki panjangnya bergerak beranjak pergi menuju lemari kayu tepat di samping kanan pojok ruangan luas tersebut, satu persatu kancing baju seragam putih miliknya terlepas dari tubuh. membiarkan baju itu jatuh kelantai, Memperlihatkan otot-otot dada dan perut miliknya yang begitu Menawa.

Ia Mengambil deretan atas kemeja hitam panjang lalu memakai-nya kini Kemeja hitam itu terlihat melekat Sempurna di tubuh kekarnya.

Tangannya menyampu rambu blode gold miliknya menyisirnya kebelakang kepala didepan cermin panjang. Sungguh, Menawan Sekali Sosok itu. Satu Campuran yang pas . kulitnya seputih susu, dengan rambut keemasan miliknya dan kemeja hitam panjang di tubuhnya, seakan begitu kontras mempesona dari dalam dan luar dirinya.

Kaki panjang itu kembali melangkah, berjalan kearah kursi duduk 'Bergerak' klasik didalam ruangan. Tubuh tegapnya terduduk nyaman di sana sembari memandangi sosok lelaki lain yang masih tertidur tenang menyelami mimpi indahnya.

Grek . Grek

Bangku itu perlahan-lahan bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang dengan tenang. Lelaki tampan itu diam. Seakan ia sibuk dalam Ketenangannya dengan membaca buku cerita bersampul hitam yang ada di dalam tangan nya kanannya. Menunggu berharap sosok lekas itu terbangun dan sadar .

.

.

.

.

.

Alat makan di dalam ruangan itu beradu menjadi satu membuat kebisingan dalam ketenangan makan malam saat ini.

Lirikan mata dari satu orang ke satu orang lain adalah kunci gerakan bicara mereka, seakan mereka sudah saling memahami.

yeoja berpakai drees pink itu mengaguk pelan setelah mendapatkan lirikan mata dari sosok lelaki di seberang depan tempatnya duduk.

"Eooma... - " ucapan itu terputus mendengar perkataan lain dari yeoja bertubuh ringkih yang berada tepat di samping kiri tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa lagi darimu, apakah tidak cukup 'rudingan' kita tadi siang" wanita muda itu mendengus pelan, meremat gumpalan tangan nya di balik meja makan. Merasa bahwa dirinya yang harus mengalah. Ia menarik nafas perlahan.

"Tapi eomma , eomma tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini ingat 'diri' eomma - .."

"Heji, ini keputusan eooma." Sosok Wanita tua itu Eomma, mengelus sayang rambut hitam legam milik wanita muda di samping tubuhnya, heji-anaknya perempuannya hanya bisa memandang sendu wanita bertubuh ringkih itu -eommanya.

Heji berharap bahwa tatapan tulus dari kedua bola matanya bisa masuk menyetuh dasar hati sang eomma.

"Aku sayang eomma, eomma sosok yang paling ingin kujaga di dunia ini berserta dengan keluarga ku." Heji mengegam erat tangan ringkih yang kini menempel di pipi tirusnya . Merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan keriput itu.

eomma heji hanya bisa tersenyum lembut , senyum yang menenangkan. Senyum dari seorang Ibu yang begitu di sukai oleh semua anak-anaknya.

"Ne eooma juga sayang heji" cairan liguid bening jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, tererai tanpa bisa di tahan lagi oleh heji dari dalam matanya. Heji tidak akan bisa menahannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa dimana saat ibunya berbicara seperti itu. Sosok itu - eomma hanya mampu tertawa kecil menatap lucu wajah heji yang kini mulain me-sembab .

"Cah, heji-nya tidak boleh menangis. Ibu akan baik-baik saja heji , lihat suamimu dari tadi memperhatikan kita" sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi terdiam mengikuti atmofir 'ibu-anak' itu hanya bisa Tersenyum, ia memandangi istrinya heji yang kini tengah mengapus paksa air mata .

Eomma- wanita tua bertubuh ringkih itu melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah heji. Kemudian Megenggam jemari heji dari balik meja ke pangkuannya. Tersenyum, yakin bahwa 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'.

Mata bulat milik heji kini bergulir memandang lekat lelaki tampan yang ada hadapannya.

'Gwenchana' sosok lelaki itu berucap pelan. pancaran matanya begitu menyakinkan heji, sehingga membuat rasa sedih si hati wanita manis itu membucah keluar. Merasa lebih tenang dan lebih baik heji membalas gumaan suaminya kembali.

'Gomawo, Leeteuk' dan ia kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam sederhananya, bersama keluarga kecilnya berserta sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

Pusing adalah rasa pertama yang kini kai rasakan, kepalanya seperti di timpa beban keras yang iya sendiri tidak bisa mempredeksinya beban apa itu . Yang jelas sekarang iya ingin muntah.

Mata kucing bundar miliknya menjelajahi semua benda yang ada disekitar dekatnya.

Ruangan ini begitu aneh bagi kai.

Gelap, hangat dingin bercampur menjadi satu di dalam ruangan ini, memenuhinya begitu Kuat.

Tangan kanan kai, mesisir rambut hitam panjang-nya kesamping kening. Memijit pelan bagian sisi samping kepalanya tepat di samping tengah-tengah kening.

Tungkain'an Kaki nya turun mengijak lantai kayu jati tanpa suara menderderit, tubuhnya mulai bergerak ragu, menatap jam kayu yang ada di atas meja kecil samping dirinya. Kai memincingkan kedua matanya melihat kearah jam, 'jam 9 malam' kemudian menguma pelan.

Merasa kepalanya mulai ringan kai berjalan lunglai ke arah jendela yang berjarak dua meter dari tubuhnya.

Telapak kanan tangan kai menempel ke jendela bening besar tersebut. Ia menyengrit, melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang begitu cantik di malam hari dari atas tempatnya berdiri.

Kai merasa bingung, dia dimana sekarang. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, siapa yang membawanya. Pertanyaan itu muncul berurutan bekecamuk di dalam fikiran kai.

"Kau sudah bangun" suara berat dari seseorang membuat kai terkejut setengah mati.

"jam berapa kau bangun" entah kenapa perkataan itu hanya terdengar basa-basi saat kai menangkapnya.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukanya sekarang, kaki nya sudah sangat kaku untuk bergerak. Air keringat mulai bermunculan di kening datarnya, membuat rambut hitam itu lepek. Sedangkan sosok lelaki itu kini hanya memandangnya datar.

"Ap.. Ap.. Apa y- yang kauh .. Ing- inginkan" kai semakin waspada saat sosok itu berjalan kedepannya, langkah itu pelan tapi tegas.

"Aku ?, aku ingin dirimu kai-ya" kai terkejut bukan main, bukan jawaban ini yang iya inginkan. Laki-laki itu menyeringa mengetahui raut wajah ketakutan kai, menatap tajam tubuh ramping kai yang masih terbalut kemeja seragam putih dengan kancing dua atas yang terbuka menunjukan selangkangan tulang lehernya yang begitu menggoda .

Kai terdiam dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Ia berdiri dengan sangat tegang, hingga kedua lulutnya seakan lemas untuk menompang tubuhnya lagi, sedangkan sosok lelaki itu di masih ada dihadapannya memandanginya dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Kai terkejut bukan main reflek ia mundur kebelakang memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kurus miliknya, Melihat Lelaki tampan itu kini mulai lagi selangkah demi selangkah berjalan pelan mendekat kearah nya. Mata tajam bak serigala itu terus menatap lekat-lekat wajah serta tubuh kai secara bergantian dengan gerakan slow motion.

Seakan tubuh kai adalalah Mangsa yang selaman ini ia cari. Makanan terlezat yang begitu menggoda imannya, membuat akal fikirnya tidak waras lagi, menghalalkan perbuataan apapun untuk mendapatkan tubuh hitam eksotis itu kedalam dekapannya .

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" suara teriakan kai menggema kuat di dalam ruangan yang keterlaluan luasnya ini, nafasnya terengah-engah pelan mata bundar hitam miliknya memancarkan aura ketakutan yang mendalam. Lelaki itu terpangah mendengar teriakan kai , namun tak berlangsung lama 'Dasar kucing nakal' Ia menguma pelan menyeringa main-main melihat repson kai barusan kepada dirinya.

Merasa ada kesempatan untuk lolos, kai bergerak berlari kencang kearah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang berada jauh dari jangkaun dirinya. meninggalkan sosok lelaki tampan yang kini tengah tertunduk, tertwata cekikikan, yah menertawakan tingkah kai yang lari terbirit-birit ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam ruangan ini dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Clek,clek. Buk! Buk! BUk!

Air mata kini mulai megenang di kedua pelupuk mata kucing itu.

Iya tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, berusahaan pun sayang , karna pintu ini terkunci dari dalam.

Tapi kai tetap membuka paksa pintu jati bercatkan coklat tua tersebut, memukulnya sangat kuat dengan jeritan 'Tolong' berulang-ulang. tidak Diharaukannya lagi kedua tangan-nya yang kini mulai memerah terluka lecet.

Grep!.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan, Aaakkkkhhhhhh! Lepaskan AKU!" Kai menjerit pilu, Sosok itu dengan paksa mengendong tubuh kai dan mencampakaknya kasar ke dalam king size berwarna putih hitam tersebut. Naik keatasnya, Mengukung Kuat tubuh ramping milik kai yang ada di bawah tatapannya sekarang.

"Iblis!" Kai mengguma pelan, menatap benci lelaki menawan tersebut tepat di depan wajahnya. lelaki mempesona itu hanya menyeringa setan memandingi wajah kai yang kini mulai memerah lesu , "akh" kai memekik sakit saat Sosok itu mengigit permukaan kulit lehernya dengan kuat, lelaki rupawan itu juga mulai menggesakan lalu memajukan pinggulnya, menubrukan miliknya dengan milik kai secara keras dan mudah, sebab posisi sosok itu sudah duduk tepat di depan selangkang kai.

Mata tajam miliknya menatap layang bercak merah keungguan di samping leher tan-eksotis milik kai, tanda darinya untuk meklaim bahwa kai- lelaki di bawah kukunganya adalah miliknya.

Tangan kurus kai bergerak kasar mencoba melepaskan tangan putih ber-otot itu dari tubuhnya. Berkali - kali kai memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tetap saja sosok itu kekeh mendekap erat tubuhnya. Dia- kai adalah lelaki dan sosok itu juga lelaki, mereka sama-sama lelaki. Bukankah lelaki memiliki kekuatannya serata.

Tapi entah kenapa kai merasa sangat sangat lemah berhadap dengan sosok itu. Seakan dirinya memang pantas terkunci kedalam dekapan tubuh besar berbidang milik sosok itu. Sosok lelaki rupawan yang kini tengah mengelus sensual seluruh tubuhnya dari atas hingga kepangkal kepaha dalam.

KREKK!

Seragam kai melayang bebas berakhir jatuh kelantai kayu, terkoya menjadi dua bagian dengan Kancing baju yang berhamburan entah kemana, sosok itu menyeringa menatap senang tubuh hitam menggoda milik kai. Menjulurkan lidahnya dari leher hingga keperut kai. menjilatnya, secara sensual kulit hitam itu. Mengemutnya dengan amat kuat dan keras, Meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. "Akh, akh, le-lepas breng- AAKKHHH yatuhan!" Kai memekik terkejut, miliknya sudah menegang sempurna di balik celana sekolahnya. Sedangkan sosok itu tersenyum bahagia mendengar reaksi kai, kai begitu polos dan rapuh pikirnya. padahal tangan nakalnya hanya mengenggam kuat milik kai itu pun hanya sperkian detik.

"Ahh, aku lupa bagian ini. Rasa yang ingin kumakan dan kusesap lagi, bibir indah ini punyaku" lelaki itu tersenyum binar menatap mulut kai yang kini tengah ter-engah-engah mengambil rakus oksigen untuk memasuki rongga pernafasannya dengan bibir tebal merah marun yang kini basah mengikilap cantik, seakan nafsu sudah di puncak kepala sosok itu langsung memangut kasar bibir merah milik kai.

Dalam hati mengumpat bibir terlalu sayang untuk tidak di jamah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh... Ahh! .. Mmm.. Akh!.. A-a-aish! Haaaaahhhhhkkkhhh... Akh! Ah, ah, ah.. Mmm..ssssmmmm...akh" suara erangan itu kini memenuhi kembali kedalam ruangan besar tersebut. bercampur dengan suara deritan kayu yang begitu keras yang muncul dari arah tengah ruangan. Suara itu Tepat di tengah king size tersebut.

"Se- seh-... Akh! Akh! Mm.. Akh... Mmmsss... Akhakh! Se..mm..hunnn... Ah" cicitan ampunan akan kenikmatan semakin terdengar jelas. saat kai kembali lagi untuk menyemburkan 'cairan' nya yang kini warnanya mulai sedikit memudar.

Sehun, kai mengetahui nama itu setelah pelampiasan pertama nya. Dimana Saat sosok itu Sehun - lelaki yang begitu tampan mempesona berucap mutlak didekat telinganya, bahwa kai harus menyebut namanya-Sehun dengan keras dan lantang saat Ia mulai akan merasakan diriny meledak keluar, dan perkataan sehun itu hanya dapat diangguki lemah oleh kai.

Tubuh putih berotot milik sehun tidak ada henti-hentinya menyentak kasar tubuh kurus kai. Menyodokkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi , meminta lubang nikmat kai untuk melahap miliknya hingga kepanggal.

Lubang itu becek, dengan cairan putih pekat kental di sekitar pinggiran cincin lubang kai. Beberapa menetes jatuh bagaikan air mata, meluncur menuruni garis lurus lipatan 'bokong' luar kai. Mengering di ranjang dan meninggalkan bau ambigu

Mata elang milik sehun sedari tadi hanya memandang lekat wajah manis kai yang sedari tadi berkeringat mengairahkan menambah daya erotis sensual baginya. Matanya akan terpejam saat sehun melepaskan cairannya kembali kedalam lubang nikmat milik kai.

Bukan, bukan karena tubuh kai tidak nikmat, Sama sekali bukan. Malahan Tubuh ini Keterlaluan Nikmatnya Bagi Sehun, Seakan Melampauin Imajinasi Sehun selama ini Kepada Kai. Sehun melakukan ini hanya untuk melihat wajah teduh Milik kai, Wajah Manis yang tertutupi oleh Keluguan hati, Wajah Cantik yang tertupi oleh kerendah jiwa, dan wajah seksi yang tertupi oleh Kelakuan sopan. Wajah yang beberapa Hari ini Membuat Sehun linglung, akhirnya Ada Di Depan Matanya. Dengan Suara Lenguhan Yang begitu seksi, hentakan tubuh Kai Yang Pasrah Seakan Memujanya Untuk lebih dalam Menusuk dengan Irama bunyi Kulit Saling Bertubruk Satu Sama Lain.

"Ohhh... Yeaahahh... Mmm... Yeah... Ouch-ouch... Fuck... Mmmm... Yah.. Yah.. Yessss! OH YESS! DAMN YES... OUCH..mmm... Yah.. Ahh" Suara berat milik Sehun Menyusul Suara Erangan Nikmat Milik Kai.

Lubang Milik kai, kembali lagi dan lagi terisi semuanya dengan cairan sperma milik sehun. Yang kini juga ikut mulai memudar , entah berapa kali di semburkan, Namun ia juga tidak perduli akan hal itu. yang sehun Inginkan Lubang itu Hanya Boleh di Isi penuh dengan sperma miliknya walau dia harus berkali-kali mengeluarkan nya. sehun Tetap Tidak peduli.

Dengan nafas ter-engah-engah dan peluh di seluruh badan, sehun menarik paksa laci meja di samping king size , melihat ada beberapa obat disana tangannya mulai mengacak berbagai jenis obat. kemudian mengambil obat berwarna kuning pucat, menelannya kedalam Mulutnya kemudian Mengisiya dengan minuman dari air botol terisi setengah , hingga pipi tirusnya kini menggembung.

"Mmm... Hmmmppp... Emmm.. Shhh... Mmm.. Ckckpckp...mmm" sehun mendorong pelan air di dalam mulutnya kedalam mulut kai, menyalurkan air dengan obat itu secara beramsaman dan perlahan hingga jakun kai turun naik menerima prilaku sehun kepadanya.

Kai mengerjap dan menyengrit aneh kearah sehun yang kini tengah menatap dalam kemata hitam bundar miliknya. Hatinya memberontak ingin berkata 'pergi dari tubuh ku brengsek' tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa merepson cepat hatinya. Matanya kini mulai memberat, memandang wajah rupawan sehun kini menjadi dua samar, tak tahan dengan matanya kai menyerah dan terjatuh tertidur didepan wajah sehun.

Sehun tersenyum milihat wajah imut kai saat mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kepala sehun miring kekanan memandangi lekuk wajah kai dari samping. Mengusap pelan rambut poni hitam milik kai hingga naik keatas meninggalkan beberapa anak poni.

Bibir tipis sehun menyungingkan sedikit senyuman, perlahan ia bangkit. pelan pelan mengeluarkan miliknya yang kini sedikit lemas. Memangut bokser hitam tanpa perlu memakai lagi dalamman, sehun berdiri kemudian mengecup lama kening kai setelah itu ia beranjak pergi berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hay hallo dear, you suddenly come here" suara wanita itu terdengar terkejut memandangi sosok wanita cantik yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Aunt, not so aunt. Do I have to always come here ?" Sosok wanita lain kini berujar pelan .

"Hahahaha.. Tidak perlu honey, So there is a what ?" Wanita elegan itu memulai meminum coffe hitam tanpa gula punyanya. memandang bingung wanita cantik yang kini tengah menuduk kepala.

" ... Nothing ". Wanita elegan itu mendesah pelan, menunggu lagi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merah tipis milik wanita cantik tersebut.

" Oh, really? " Ucapnya sekali lagi, mencoba sedikit memaksa agar wanita cantik itu berbicara.

"Well, there's only a lonely girl." Wanita cantik itu mengedelikan bahu bingung, bingung harus berkata apa jujur atau bohong.

" Umm ... It's about him , yes ?" wanita elegan itu kembali meminum dengan tenang dan nikmat kopinya. Tidak melihat raut wajah terkejut milik wanita cantik berambut cokalt sepingga di seberang nya.

" Now I know what you mean , jadi apa yang kau inginkan honey ? " wanita elegan itu tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah wanita cantik ada di hadapannya, yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyengirt kening kecil.

"I Want Him" Wanita cantik itu berucap Mutlak, Memandang Wajah Wanita elegan itu Dengan yakin. Wanita elegan itu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari sosok wanita cantik tersebut.

"Well I will try to help you, but remember! you have to get Him ... Mengerti ? " Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sumringah mendengar ucapan dari wanita bergaya elegan di depannya.

"Oh god aunt thank you very much"

"ne honey" wanita elegan berwajah bulat itu hanya menanggapi dengan smirknya.

Sama seperti raut wajah wanita elegan itu. kini wanita muda berwajah oriental cantik itu juga mengikuti dengan Senyum bahagia di sertai seringai nakal di akhir senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini Sepasang mahluk adam itu masih tertidur nyenyak di atas king size berukuran besar dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Terlihat jelas Sosok pria berkulit putih tengah Mendekap erat tubuh kurus milik sosok pria lain yang memiliki kulit sedikit lebih gelap darinya, dari arah belakang.

Hangatnya Sinar Mentari pagi menyelip masuk kesela-sela jendela kayu kecil atas, yang berguna Sebagai seperntalasi udara ruangan tersebut.

Kening Pemuda Tampan berkulit putih itu Mengerut merasakan sinar cahaya matahari berhasil menerobos masuk ke-kelopak matanya , lelaki bertubuh tegap itu melenguh pelan, membiarkan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan mulai menerima sinaran dari sang tata surya. tubuhnya bergerak naik keatas, menyenderkan belakang punggung putihnya kekepala king size.

Selimut menutupi daerah pinggang bawahnya kini hampir saja jatuh kebawah lantai, akibat gerakan tubuhnya , kedua mata sayu miliknya kini memandang sosok lelaki lain bertubuh ringkih yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Ia beranjak keluar dari king size , berjalan pelan kearah pintu, melangkah untuk menuju ke arah ruangan dapur , sebelum meninggalkan sosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu ia memandang sekali dengan raut wajah datarnya namun sedikit lebih lama dan lekat. Lalu kaki panjang terbungkus celana panjang hitam miliknya kembali berjalan keluar, menutup pelan pintu berwarna coklat tersebut. sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya akan terjadi jika Sosok Lelaki itu sudah terbangun nanti , pria tampan itu mengucinya dari luar ruangan.

-KAI POV -

...

Euggghh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin malam. Yang ku tahu ,aku bermimpi aneh menakutkan dengan situasi yang begitu nyata. Otak ku berkeja 'ayo gerakan tubuh' ini , namun tetap tubuh ku tidak merespon kinerja otak ku. seakan pantulan maqnet yang saling tolak-menolak.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka perlahan kedua mata ku. Aku meringis lirih merasakan cahaya hangat matahari ke wajahku. Saat aku mulai terbangun hal yang pertama yang begitu amat sangat ku rasakan adalah rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuh ku.

Bokong ku keram, dinding rektrum hole ku seperti terkoya. Ugh! Tuhan ini sakit sekali!

aku bangkit sembari menahan kuat rasa pedih di daerah bawah ku. Aku ingat sekarang. Sangat ingat, saat lelaki brengksek itu menytubuhi ku membabi buta seakan aku ini ToysSeks nya! Mengagahi aku dengan kasar, aku ingat sekali rasa itu- eugh! Rasa Hangat menjijikan dari sprema yang ia tembakan ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku menyesali hormon gila ku yang mau saja mengikuti permainan nikmatnya dengan pasrah , Arghhh! Kai kau sekarang tidak lebih dari 'Pelampiasan', hiks apa yang harus aku perbuatan sekarang. Menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya, ini terjadi karna setan dalam dirimu!.

Cklek.

"Sudah bangun ternyata" aku memandang muak wajah iblis yang terbalut dalam jiwa manusianya. Wajah itu, wajah yang inginku koyak sampai tercabik-cabik ke-dagingnya.

"Makanlah aku tahu kau lelah melayani ku kemarin" aku membuang wajah entah kearah mana saja asalkan jangan kearah wajahnya! Emosi ku sudah meng-embun-embun di sekitar badan dan kepala ku aku tidak tahan ingin sekali aku menerjangnya memukuli wajah bajinganya itu. Panas tubuh ini semakin menjadi melihat Pria iblis disana, memandangi tubuhku dengan nafsu mengejek.

"BAJINGAN! KAU IBLIS TERKUTUK!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga menekan setiap kosa kata yang ku ucapkan kearahnya. ah! Aku ingat namanya , yah Sehun Namanya Sehun lelaki Brengsek yang membuat ku seperti pelacur. Memperlakukan ku semaunya. Sehun Iblis!

Lelaki busuk ini menyunggingkan seringai kearah ku , aku tahu itu.

"Benarkah bukankah semalam kau juga menikmatinya" apa! Apa katanya, a..ak.. Aku menikmatinya. Wajah terasa panas seketika mendengar ucapanya . Dia yang memaksa ku dan katanya aku menikmati!. Asalkan dia tahu Bahkan hati dan pikiran jernih ku Menolak mentah-mentah sentuhanya, namun Hormon Pubertas brengsek ini menginginkannya!. Aku benci lelaki ini, aku benci kau sehun! aku juga benci hormon bodoh ku!.

-Kai Pov END-

.

"Benarkah bukankan semalam kau menikmatinya" ucap sehun menggoda. Menyunggingkan seringainya ke mata kai.

Pipi kai memerah pandam, perasaan antara malu dan marah berpola menjadi satu padan dalam hatinya. Kai memandang sehun dengan aura tidak suka yang tecetak jelas di wajah manis miliknya. Sehun hanya merespon dengan tatapan datar.

"Makan lah, aku tahu kau lelah-"

"Aku tidak mau memakan, makan yang terbuat dari racun." Kai berucap pelan dapat didengar jelas oleh sehun.

"Makanlah kai aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi." Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan kai seorang diri, kini ia merangkak menangis memeluk erat tubuhnya. merasakan ketidak berdayaanya dia dihadapan sehun tashe

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ...

.

.

.

* * *

Selamat untuk Super Junior tercinta, Bts yang hebat, dan Exo yang luar biasa ...

Untuk kemenangan kalian di golden disk award !

Saya kaget denger berita dari temen lainnya kalo super junior menang bonsang tanpa ada yang tahu mereka mengeluarkan album 'DEVIL' ! ELF sudah berkerja keras untuk SJ hingga mereka terkejut atas kemenangan mereka *daebak!*

BTS , tahun ini semoga kalian lebih menguncang lagi dari tahun2 yang lalu! Saya Sebagai ARMY Akan terus-terusan mendukung kalian! Hwaiting! BTS love ARMY!

Buat Exo semoga lebih baik lagi! dan tetap menjadi satu! *Semangat exo* ! Liat sehun tahun lalu meluk donghae waktu di penghargaan Gaon,.bikin saya bener2 terkejut! Meluknya itu loh erat banget trus Dia yang paling Heboh.

yeoli memang pertma kali yang meluk kyuhyun itu pun malu-malu *kyuhyun bias yeoli di SJ *!

siwon mengucapkan kata exo mungkin atas nama kecocokan mereka *smile*

Pokoknya daebak buat mereka!

Untuk Fanfaction ini maaf sekali saya lama meng-Update nya, ursan di dunia nyata itu sangat menguras tenaga saya hingga saya terlupa akan kalian reders. *bow mianhae*

Terima kasih riview, Follow , dan favorite kalian saya sangat mengharaganyai. Kalian yang terbaik readers !

Atas coretan tinta saya

Bertanda

...

OkkyNa .

#happykyuhyunday!


End file.
